A Nocturne - Book 1: Silence In The Night
by Remind-Me-How
Summary: Akimi is unique. Always has been, always will be. She has a story to tell you, you'd be wise to read it. Learn how Akimi goes from a quiet person who is Nocturnal, to an open person with the help of two nosey friends - Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. But dont forget those bumps in the road. Sucky summary:) SasukeXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Searching**

Konoha was asleep once again. All was still in the darkness of the night, including those in the homes and houses that made up the village. Birds slept silently in their nest, with their young tucked under their wings. Only the nocturnal stirred. Trees swayed slightly in an invisible breeze, but then all went silent and still. Red eyes glared out from the shadows of buildings, watching for that one person they needed to complete their mission.

The girl snapped her eyes open in silence. 11.30 PM. She was late. She sat up, threw her covers off and went for a shower. Quickly washing her hair and body, the girl was only thinking one thing.

'Tsunade is going to kill me!'

Once she was done, the dark-haired dried off, ran into her room and changed into a fresh pair of her usual clothes. These consisted of a pair of underwear (obviously), a bra (again, obvious), a fitted red top and short fitted red shorts. Then, walking over to her wardrobe, the girl pulled out her normal black jacket and black shoes. Pulling them both on, she walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple, taking a bite while she locked the door to her dark home. Running back to her room, the girl left the apartment via the balcony, jumping onto the roof next to hers. She landed with a barely audible 'thump' and scanned her surroundings. Once seeing that no-one stirred, she jumped down to the ground and ran to the Hokage's office.

As she pulled the note off of the door, along with the kunai, her senses sharpened.

"Gotta love the night." She muttered, resting her back against the cold wall as she read the note.

'Akimi, I need you scout out the woodlands around our village. I have heard rumors that someone who isn't welcome has been sneaking around. You know what to do.' The girl screwed up the note and threw it to the floor, before looking at the kunai.

"Free reign…" She muttered, a small smile gracing her soft lips. "S'about time." With that, the girl ran back through the village, checking every nook and cranny for intruders, before running to the woodlands and stopping.

The dark-haired girl stared out into the forest with her red eyes. She jumped up onto a sturdy branch of the tree above her and sat, with her back against the trunk and her eyes closed. Thanks to her sharpened senses, Akimi could easily tell if someone was near, or about to attack or anything like that. She settled down into a light doze, not expecting anything to happen. After all, it was only rumors.

They watched as she shuffled a little to make herself comfy. Why was she here? Why hadn't he caught her? Either she had overpowered him, which was highly unlikely, or he hadn't made a move yet.

Each way, they had to wait for him to make the move. After all, he was the leader.

Someone to the left moved, and a crunch of leaves was heard. He watched as the girl sat upright and nearly fell out of the tree.

"Baka!" He whispered to the one who had moved. They all jumped up into the branches of trees and began to silently move far enough away, so that they wouldn't be caught.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: You've Been Made Known**

He grunted. She was quick. Too quick for a girl of her age. What had she done to get that fast? She was pretty close to Sasuke's top speed. He sighed and closed his eyes as a memory flashed across his mind. Pushing it quickly away, he opened his eyes and focused on his task at hand.

By now, the girl surely had to be in the woodlands. She was most likely ten, maybe twenty, meters from his group. They would most likely watch her. Someone would most likely make a noise. She would hear it.

Of course. That's what the night did for her. That's why they needed her. Her sharpened senses could keep them out of trouble when needed. If only he could…

'She won't join us. That's why…' But the more he thought about it, the more he realized it wouldn't work. They had tried kidnapping, they had tried fighting for stakes; they had tried just about everything. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. More memories tried to push themselves onto his mind, but he did a better job at pushing them away.

"Not today." He mumbled, creeping out of the shadows of the village, and running to the forest, where he knew the girl would be hidden.

Akimi swung upside down from the branch, her legs the only support. She scanned the area around her. Voices began to swirl around in the air.

"I swear I saw it come here." Akimi automatically looked to her left, noticing a tanned, blonde boy with a pale-skinned, tall, dark haired boy. The dark-haired spotted her immediately and faltered in his tracks. Something he covered quickly. Then the blonde boy spotted her and yelled out. "There!" He said, pointing her out to the other boy.

'Baka.' She thought, swinging back up into the tree and jumping down the other side. The tall dark-haired lad watched her as she landed with one leg straight and one slightly bent. One of her arms in front of her kept her upright. She stood quietly, turning to them. Akimi's voice took on a deep, dark tone.

"What are you doing out of your beds at this time of night?" She asked, giving them both a brief one over.

"Looking for you." The blonde-haired boy replied. Akimi stared at him coldly.

"Hn." She gave a brief glance to the other, locking eyes with him for a second. "I suggest you go home and keep your mouths shut about this." Just as she was about to leave for another tree, the blonde called out.

"Wait!" She faltered, "What's your name?" He asked loudly.

"Akimi. Akimi Ramika. I'm the one who keeps you safe when you sleep." And with those words, she jumped up into another tree, settling down. 'Oh, wait…' she thought, 'I was scouting, wasn't I?' She mused, wondering whether to dismiss the crunch of leaves as an animal or not. In the end, she did, and began dozing again.

He arrived not long after the others had moved and joined them. He gave a questioning look to the other, who he had left in charge. The other shook his head, and so he turned to look around silently. For once in his life, he didn't want to be patient. He didn't want to be silent. The silence was killing him. That was when he spotted her, resting in a tree nearby. Hands behind head, eyes closed, a slight rise and fall of the chest. He then looked a little more, and on the ground below the tree sat Uzumaki Naruto, and his friend, Sasuke Uchiha. They couldn't make their move with them there. It would make things too difficult. And so he turned back to the darkness, making a motion to show everyone that they needed to leave.

Akimi heard the repetitive cracking and snaps. She opened her eyes and swung upside down from the tree again. She noticed that the boys were now sitting, watching her from below. She ignored them and flipped down to the ground, landing so that she had her back to the boys. Looking into the immense darkness, she saw the eyes as they stared at her. Looking into the redness of the eyes, fog stared to shroud her vision.

"The rumors…" Akimi whispered. "We have to leave." She turned to the boys, who were still looking at her.

"Why? There's noth-"

"We have to leave, now!" Akimi insisted, her eyes pleading with them, even if she didn't know her. The dark haired lad seemed to flinch, before he stood.

"Come on, baka. She's right." He spoke.

"But-"

"Let's go, Naruto." The dark-haired sounded commanding, and Akimi took a step back. The blonde sighed, and got up, dusting himself up.

"Fine."

"Dobe." The dark-haired muttered.

"Teme." Naruto stated. Akimi rolled her eyes.

"Well," Both boys looked at her, when they heard her voice from amidst the midnight darkness, "I'm going to the Hokage's office, whether you come or not." Both boys stared at her.

"Tsunade-baa-chan will have gone home. What do you want there, anyway?" Naruto asked her.

"Keep your nose away from where it done belong, baka." Akimi stated, turning and running to the Hokage's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Stare In Silence**

She felt exhilarated. The cool night wind was brushing against her face, before pulling away with what seemed to be a wild hiss.

'Ramika...' It whispered softly in her hair. Shaking her head, Akimi got faster, willing the memories to leave her head. She knew that not far behind her were the two lads, probably wondering what was having her become so fast. Akimi stopped abruptly when she came to the Hokage's office, looking at the door with what seemed to be resentment. Quickly pulling out the sharp kunai from earlier, she prized open the door and stepped in silence. Naruto stepped in behind Akimi, shuddering at the creepiness of the office in the night. He was looking around for a bit before her found the female ninja a bit down the hall, in the room where the files were kept.

"Akimi-"

"I know what you think Naruto," Akimi spoke softly, her voice just a whisper in the dense night, "but what you are thinking isn't what I'm doing." She scribbled a note, and used the kunai to pin it to the wall. "Let's hope she sees that, because it's important." The girl told him.

"Hai..." Naruto mumbled.

"Goodnight, baka-kun." She shoved him out of the office and locked the door behind her, watching the blonde-haired run away in the night. Standing watching him for a bit, she jumped when the dark haired spoke to her.

"So you're nocturnal?"

"... Not always." Was her hesitant reply.

"What do you mean?" His voice was almost as quiet as hers, but much more dominant.

"Kamaimasen." An awkward silence passed between them, and lasted for around ten minutes. "I never learnt your name." Akimi turned her red eyes on him, glaring at him for all she was worth.

"Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha." He looked over to see the red-eyed girl smirking. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." The tension was easing between them - slightly - and the silence became a little less awkward. "It's unlikely you'll see me again, Uchiha. You might as well forget this night, because in a few weeks, you won't remember it." Another pause. "If I were you, I would go home and rest. The night isn't a place for someone like you." And with that she sped away, only to be seen jumping silently from rooftop to rooftop a minute later.

Obsidian eyes watched the way her body moved. How it coiled to make the jump, then sprung and gave her enough power to jump the gaps - all in a matter of seconds. He made sure to keep his mind blank and his heart empty, but something began to fill his chest. A light, bubbly feeling he couldn't stop, no matter how much he tried to suppress it. Standing properly from the wall, the Uchiha began the walk back to his home, only to ponder over the night ninja's words.

'Never see you again. How unlikely.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I'm meant to Be Dead!**

Sasuke rolled over as his alarm went off; he turned it off and sat up. He hadn't managed to get a wink of sleep all night, due to thoughts of a certain female ninja dressed in fitted red clothes. Finally, the Uchiha decided to get up, and went for a shower. During his shower, he didn't hear his door being prized open by his friend. "Naruto, you shouldn't-"  
"Shut up, Sakura!" Naruto turned to his team mate, glaring into her green eyes.  
"Don't snap at me." Sakura growled, her temper starting to seethe.  
"Let's just get him and go?" Kakashi suggested, with a bored look in his one visible eye. The sensei had his usual copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei..." The two teens murmured, stepping into the hall and allowing him to follow before closing the door. The three snook through the house to Sasuke's bedroom (somehow Sakura knew where it was), and heard the shower going. Naruto grabbed some fresh clothes from Sasuke's drawers with a great big grin on his stupid tanned face, and went into the bathroom yelling;

"TEME!" There was a yell from Sasuke and Kakashi giggled at the silliness of it all.

One hour later and the four were walking through the streets of the small village, Sakura and Kakashi up front and Sasuke and Naruto behind them, talking about Akimi in hushed voices.

"Do you really think we'll never see her again?" Naruto asked with, what seemed to be concern, in his eyes.

"I don't know, Naruto. We'll have to - wait. Why-" Sasuke stopped, pulling Naruto back and pointing over to the apartment with closed curtains, "Someone's still sleeping?" He asked.

"So?" Naruto looked confused, gazing into his team mate's obsidian eyes.

"Who sleeps at nine AM, Naruto?!" Sasuke whispered harshly. Both their eyes widened, and they laughed a little.

"Sakura, Kakashi!" the two turned to the laughing boys, "We'll see you at the Ramen Stand in a few minutes!" With that the two rushed away to the apartment.

Quickly and quietly prizing the door open, Naruto stood in the silent hallway as Sasuke stepped in behind him. The faint smell of lavender flowed through the comfy, yet barely decorated home. As the two trudged through to lounge, a photo frame on a lone shelf caught Sasuke's eye. "Hm?" He asked, walking over and studying the picture. It was of Akimi when she was around twelve years old, and she was happily piggybacking a dark haired male, whose golden eyes were looking over his shoulder at her. Around his upper arm was a plain piece of black cloth. He wore a short sleeved, loose white blouse over jeans. They both looked really happy together.

"Wonder who that is...?" Naruto's mumbling voice spoke beside him.

"Probably a relative or friend." Sasuke replied.

"Let's wake her up and find out." Naruto grinned, before racing through to the hall where there were two doors. Sasuke took the right door, and Naruto the left. "On 3..." Naruto whispered.

"1..." Sasuke counted.

"2..."

"3!" Both opened the doors and rushed in, looking around for the girl they thought lived there.

With Sasuke, the coldness of the room hit him first, then the strong smell of lavenders. He looked around to see a four poster bed, with light purple sheets draped over it, and pale purple curtains to cover it. Either side of the mahogany bed, covered in purple, were Oak bedside tables, which looked brand new. Opposite the bed was a mahogany wardrobe with intricate patterns carved into the wood. Looking around, Sasuke could tell that Akimi wouldn't sleep here. He walked back out, gently closing the door behind him, and walked into the opposite room. He walked in to find the room in darkness, the thick black curtains restraining any light from coming in. He looked around a little more to see the same layout, but all with mahogany. He searched for Akimi and Naruto, but neither were to be seen. He eventually stepped in to see Akimi holding a kunai to Naruto's throat and threatening to kill him.

"Sas-uke!" Naruto gasped. Sasuke walked calmly over and hauled the female up and off of his best friend. While Naruto sat up and gasped for breath, Sasuke held Akimi close to his chest, feeling her warm breath on his collar bone. She only wore a loose and long shirt to cover her body (of course she was wearing underwear). After a few more minutes, Naruto got the energy to stand up. "You tried to kill me!" He practically yelled. Sasuke felt Akimi wince against his muscles.

"Trust me, I didn't mean it." She mumbled.

"Doesn't sound like it." The blonde huffed. Breaking out from Sasuke's grip, Akimi turned to the Dobe.

"You NEVER wake a person who is trained to kill if they are woken! NEVER, NARUTO!" She yelled, her burning red eyes turning darker and darker every moment her temper rose.

"..." No more words were exchanged between the two, as Akimi sighed and stormed out of the room. The two boys, curious, followed her into the kitchen - where she stood looking out of a window.

"Who's the guy in that photo?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence.

"Rei, my brother." The female muttered.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked.

"...Dead." Two group of three went into the lounge and sat down, Naruto and Sasuke waiting for Akimi to start explaining. "When I was twelve, he left on what he told me was a 'B-rank escort'. He said he was gonna be away for a while, and he sent me one letter, after that we lost all contact and he was believed to be dead. I was depressed for a whole year..." Akimi looked to the floor. "Tsunade-sama only found me when she was visiting here for a search or something along those lines. It was so long ago I can't remember why..."

"Can we talk to Tsunade about you then?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"No!" Akimi looked up and snapped at him.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm meant to be dead!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Tell a Tale**

**__**

Silence engulfed the two boys. Akimi sighed, stood up and walked to the window, opening the curtains and looking outside.  
"After the one year, Rei was assumed dead and I had 'disappeared'. The people of this village never knew about my past and how I would become Nocturnal so they assumed I was dead; even the Hokage." Akimi turned to the boys, "Your parents never told you anything about my clan because it was a disastrous one. All it was in my clan was a thirst for blood, even if it meant killing your relatives. But Father always kept me and Rei safe. He would send us out hunting for berries or something while there was blood thirst. Soon enough... My branch of the clan moved away. Father, Mother, Rei and I hid in the woods for a while. After a while, Mother stumbled across Sunagakure. She had grown up there for a while when she was little and said she had friends there..." Akimi turned back to the window, pausing for a while, as if trying to remember her memories. "I was 5 at the time and Rei was 11. I don't remember it very well after this. It was all a blur. The guards led us to see the Kazekage, who allowed us to stay. I quickly made friends with most people there, and... Well, I guess you could say Gaara became my childhood friend."

"When I was seven, and Rei thirteen, we were out hunting with Gaara. When we came back... we found my parents dead... But everyone else in the village was fine. The Kazekage sent an escort with us back to Konohagakure, and we've been living on the quiet side ever since. Everyone knew us, except you two. News spread like wildfire. When I turned twelve, Rei left on his 'B-rank escort'. He never came back and I knew he was dead. I spent the year training to try and keep my mind off him. But I couldn't. By the time I reached thirteen I had become Nocturnal once again. It was just easier. I was someone else and no-one knew me. The Hokage eventually came for a scout around the apartment me and Rei shared, upon hearing that I was 'dead'. A rumour made up by your clan, Uchiha. Everyone accepted it, because it was the end of our clan. During the time we were away, someone had killed the rest of our clan one by one, and our parents were last. Then Rei went, and it was assumed I was dead. Everyone was happy. Tsunade-baachan came after hearing... and she just found me standing, staring at the photo-" Akimi nodded to the photo, "She coaxed me to work for her, and I have been working for the Lady ever since."  
There was a knock at the door, and Naruto and Sasuke jumped. They had been so enveloped in the story that reality had melted away. Akimi turned quickly and looked at the door as though it were standing in her way. "Hide." She hissed to the two boys. "Hide in the darkness of my room, and if I come near the room, leave by my balcony and don't tell anyone about me or you're dead, got it?"  
"Hai." And they were both gone. The door opened and Akimi gasped a little.  
"G-G-Gaara!" She stuttered.  
"And Lady Tsunade too!" He gave a small smile.  
"Tsunade-sama..." Akimi bowed out of respect. "I apologize for my inappropriate dress, I was woken by... something outside..." The nocturnal ninja trailed off, thinking she could not tell about Sasuke and Naruto.  
"It doesn't matter, child. I might as well tell you your mission now." The three sat on the seat in the living room. "Tonight, your presence will be made known to the teenagers of the village. I want you at my office, 11 PM sharp. Wear what you usually do, and Gaara will escort you."  
"I don't need-"  
"Akimi." The Hokage used a warning tone and Akimi shut her mouth. "The Kazekage will be staying here for the day then you will leave together tonight, understood?"  
"Hai..." Akimi mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Nightmares Come Back to Haunt You****__**

As soon as the Hokage left, Akimi stood up to go get dressed. Gaara stood too, ready to make sure she wouldn't leave.  
"Gaara, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to get dressed. I don't need to be babysat." Akimi growled, walking down the hall and away from him. He sat down in silence. Akimi stepped into her room, just as she saw Sasuke and Naruto get up, ready to leave. "Oi!" She whispered, closing the door behind her. "I need to talk with you." The two turned to her with questioning looks. Walking over and sitting on her bed, they followed her and sat either side of her. "Tonight at 11 pm, Hokage-sama will show me to all the Teens. I need you to act like you don't know me, ok?" Sasuke and Naruto nodded. "Good. Go, and forget." The boys got up and left via her balcony. There were three soft, yet consecutive raps on the door.  
"Akimi? Who are you talking to?"  
"Myself! Go away, Gaara!" Akimi snapped, becoming tense. She heard his sigh, before his receding footsteps. Sighing herself, the Nocturnal ninja got up and grabbed a spare pair of what she usually wore, before walking to the bathroom and dumping it all on the floor.  
Taking a quick shower, and washing herself down, Akimi thought about her and Gaara.  
'Sure, we're great friends, but that's only because of the history of our parents. I used to see him everyday, and now things are... well... I can only say it how it is. Awkward.' Stepping out of the shower and toweling herself dry in silence, Akimi quickly finished up and got dressed, before walking into her room, and grabbing two black cloaks. One for Gaara, one for herself. "Here," She walked into the living space and threw it at him, "You'll need it tonight."  
"Kimmy, what happened?" Gaara asked sympathetically.  
"What do you mean, 'what happened'? Nothing happened." Akimi gazed at him intensely, as though trying to imprint his image in her mind.  
"Between us?" Gaara asked again. Sighing Akimi sat down.  
"You heard what happened to Rei. That changed me a lot... Heck, I shouldn't even be up right now!" Gaara gave a small, idiotic smile at her small outburst.  
"Same old you then." He hugged her.  
"Ha. Same old me," She muttered into his shoulder as she hugged back, "As if." Both chuckling, they settled down onto the sofa to relax for the day.  
After half an hour, Akimi drifted off to sleep and Gaara followed not long after.

"Kimmy. Kimmy! Kimmy, wake up!"  
"Huh?" Akimi slowly opened her eyes, to see Gaara leaning over her, looking down at her with a smile.  
"We need to go!"  
"Oh, ok..." Akimi sat up and blinked, once, twice, three times, before smirking. "Damn, I love the night. Let's go." Getting up, the two pulled on their cloaks before they left via Akimi's balcony, hiding in the shadows as they jumped across rooftops.

Tapping her foot, Tsunade growled.  
"She's late." She muttered to herself.  
"Tsunade-sama," A pink haired, green eyed Kunoichi named Sakura, whined; "What are we waiting for?"  
"You remember the legend about the Ramika's, don't you?" Tsunade asked calmly. Everyone froze, their eyes wide.  
"That name brought a curse upon this village!" Neji hissed.  
"Wrong. You thought that name brought a curse to this village, due to the lies you were told. It was to keep you safe." The Hokage explained.  
"I'm sorry," Sasuke spoke up, "but, Lady Tsunade, me and Naruto have been talking, and our parents never told us about the Ramika's," He lied smoothly, "Who are they?"  
"The Ramika's were a terrible clan. All the things that could go wrong in a clan... it all happened in theirs. Only the kids were saved from the madness. The clan was renowned for killing its own, and therefore the truth was kept from you." Tsunade explained. "You shall see what I mean when Gaara gets here..."  
"Tsunade-sama!" A yell came. The Hokage looked over to the rooftops, spotting the figure that was shadowed by the night sky. A cloak billowed behind them in invisible wind. "We have trouble." The Hokage recognized the voice as Gaara's.  
"Where is she?" Suddenly, Gaara was in front of her, looking intently into her eyes. He pushed the hood of his cloak down.  
"I'm right here, Hokage-sama." A new voice spoke. The crowd turned and parted as the female walked through, with a body on her shoulder. "I think you might want to see this..." She dumped the body on the ground, and the students caught sight of the blood that covered her sides and torso in the moonlight. "Akatsuki. And you very well know who they are after." She dumped the tattered remains of her cloak on the floor beside the body, before wiping her cheek, smearing blood across it. Bringing her hand to the moonlight, she scowled.  
"You." Gaara spoke.  
"Hai." The female replied, her voice stone cold. They all heard a snapping, and loud cursing. Becoming alert, she looked to Naruto and Sasuke. "Uchiha-san, will you do me the honors?"  
"Anytime, Akimi." Sasuke smirked, walking away with Akimi.  
"Stay as a group." Akimi ordered the others. She had a bad feeling in her gut. "I don't like this." Akimi mumbled. "The Akatsuki wouldn't be so noisy... They wouldn't give away their presence so easily."  
"For all we know, it could be a little kid." Sasuke stated.  
"I hope to whatever force is out there, that you are right..." Akimi muttered. More snaps, this time more towards the group. The groups yell was soon heard, Naruto's scream being the loudest.  
"**_AKIMI!_**" The two turned and sprinted back to the group, finding a figure, dressed in Akatsuki uniform, holding Naruto's neck with a grip so tight it was beginning to cut off his air supply.  
"Leave him be!" Akimi stepped forward, but Sasuke grabbed her upper arm, stopping her from going any further. The figure dropped Naruto, slowly turning on his heel to Akimi.  
His golden eyes glinted in the dark.  
"Kimmy-chan..." His voice was smooth and coaxing. The female night ninja's eyes widened and she took a step back.  
"N-N-Nii-san..." She whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Fight to Draw Blood**

**__**Sasuke's hand gripped Akimi's arm tighter, trying to pull her away, but she wasn't moving. Silence had lapsed over the group, and Akimi found it increasingly harder to breathe. After a while, she uttered some words.  
"You're _dead_."  
"What a lie." The male sneered, stepping into the moonlight to show who he truly was. "Who made up that crap?!" Akimi tensed, as though preparing to be hit. She stepped back beside Sasuke, hiding her face. Tears stung her eyes, but she blinked them back. "Tell me, Akimi!" The figure growled. A light shake of the head from Akimi, was all that was needed to send his temper rocketing sky high. "You have three seconds!"  
"Iie!" Akimi spat, looking her brother in his eyes. "I am not the girl you used to know! I will **not** be treated like a four year old!"  
"Then, upon your own head be it." The male growled. Akimi's eyes widened fearfully. The group of teens spread out, away from Akimi and Rei, knowing this was a sibling fight that needed to be carried out. Sasuke remained still, gripping Akimi's arm.  
"Sasuke, leave." Akimi warned, glancing at him briefly.  
"No chance, Sleepy-head." He muttered.  
"Sasuke...!" Akimi warned. Sasuke sent her a hard look, before retreating into the shadows, along with the others. Rei giggled;  
"You took your time." Snarling, Akimi quickly performed the hand signs for Katon: Hōsenka, muttering the words under her breath to focus quicker. Controlling the flames, she used them as a distraction and a tiring scheme towards her brother, somehow knowing it would only give her seconds to figure something out. Rei saw what his sister was trying to do and used his Doton: Dosenki to slow her down. And he was able to. As the boy got ready to strike Akimi blocked his attack with a kunai she was able to pull out and used Katon: Goukakyu to solidify the ground once more, after which she attacked with Katon: Karyuudan. Rei was able to escape, using his Doton: Doryuuheki. Akimi sprang up onto a nearby roof and hid on the other side as Rei allowed his Earth wall to fall back into the ground. He looked to where Akimi had originally been standing, knowing she wouldn't be there. "You know hide and seek doesn't work, Kimmy-chan." He called out.  
"Who said I was hiding?" Akimi hissed. Rei whirled around to see Akimi standing on the rooftop.  
"Don't make me come up there and get you." He smirked, his eyes glinting.  
"Hn. As if _they_ would let you." Akimi returned the smirk with more evil.  
"They, being...?" Rei asked, frowning in confusion.  
"Guess." Akimi stayed still, her muscles tensed. 'Any second now...' She thought. Rei's eyes glazed over with thought and Akimi took the moment.  
Coming out of his daze, Rei only managed to see Akimi coming down on him. He felt a pain in his jaw and blood in his mouth.  
"You Bitch!" He spat out some blood, wiping his chin when he was done.  
"Don't blank out on me then." Akimi reasoned, shrugging her shoulders. Rei smirked, pulling his Tanto. Akimi's face paled as she looked at the onyx-encrusted blade. In her mind, she could see blood on it. "Mama Mia..." She whispered. She took a step back, watching the blade wearily. In front of her eyes she saw a silver blade, encrusted with onyxes, and covered in blood. The hilt was wrapped in bandages, stained with the blood of others. The handle was wrapped in leather and was covered by Rei's hand. Akimi raised her eyes to Rei. "That blood is rare. Really... rare..." She spoke, confusion crossing her face, "Like, AB Rh Negative rare..."  
"You only know two people with that blood type..." He spoke clearly, "You, and Me." Akimi looked to her arm and saw a slash, leaking blood. Except, it seemed to be opening.  
"Rei, what have you done...?" Akimi looked fearfully at him.  
"Think about it, Kimmy-chan." He was smirking.  
_'Akimi!'  
'Akimi!'  
'Akimi!'  
__**'YO AKIMI!'**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Tactics****__**

Sasuke's POV: 

Akimi was standing still, her eyes glazed over and she was staring at the blade. She had become deathly pale and everyone began yelling to snap her out of what seemed to be a trance. Naruto suddenly yelled in my ear;  
"**YO AKIMI!**" I winced as his voice whirled around my brain and my ear began ringing. I looked to Akimi – only to see her still trapped in the trance. Everyone quieted as Rei started taking step by step towards her.  
"One more step, Ramika, and I swear…" A voice growled. Everyone turned to see a female figure standing at the end of the street. It was too dark to make anything out from the distance.  
"Is she your girlfriend then?" Rei sneered. I sensed an aura of dangerousness come from the female as she suddenly vanished.  
Rei was thrown up against the opposite wall to me, his throat pinned by the females' arm.  
"Are you _insulting_ me, Ramika? (!)" She snarled. "You know I am straight; you know Akimi is my bestie, and if you try to touch her again I will cut you into a million tiny strips and spread you out over the fire country!" She snapped. Only now did I notice the fine details about her. Her hair was a dark brown, looking almost black in the night, and flowed over her right eye. She wore pristine white booty shorts, a deep ocean blue top, which started just above her cleave and finished just above her stomach. On her feet, she wore ocean blue flats.  
"O-o-o-ok, Tategami…" Rei whispered, seeming scared. The female gave one last growl before moving away from him and letting him slide down the wall. She turned and walked to Akimi. Touching the girls' arm, she left a scratch, which soon began to bleed.  
"Snap out of it, Akimi." This Tategami girl whispered. "You're being defeated by a simple-" Then she went flying into a wall. The wall collapsed onto her, and Akimi snapped out of her trance. The dark-haired looked at Tategami, her eyes turning cold. She then turned back to her brother.  
"**YOU USED A GENJUTSU ON ME, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED MY BEST FRIEND, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?**" She screamed. She pulled out her Katana, which had been resting on her hip, though we never noticed it. Without giving me time to blink, she had charged at Rei with an angry Aura. He slammed into a wall, moaning as something cracked.  
Standing up and brushing debris off his clothing, Rei cocked his head to the side, cracking his neck. Bringing his head upright, he grinned cockily.  
"Think I'm that easy?" He growled, his grin turning to a frown. Akimi stared at him, her chest was heaving, her hands gripped so tightly around the handle of her Katana that her knuckles were turning white. The colour was slowly returning to her face, and her breathing became steadier.  
"Think I'm still the girl you used to spar with?" She asked.  
"Hn. No chance." He put away his Tanto, instead pulling out a Yari. Akimi straightened her back, watching Rei and the blade wearily. "Spar?" He asked cockily, noting Akimi's weariness.  
"Going to kill me?" She answered.  
"If I can." He shrugged, acting as though it were nothing.  
"Dude," Tategami was now up again with only a few bruises and scratches, "What the hell was that for?" She asked.  
"You needed to shut up." Rei stated simply. The girls looked to each other, smirking.  
"If _you're_ thinking what _I'm_ thinking…" Akimi spoke quietly.  
"Then I say we do it." Tategami smirked.  
"Fine by me, Urei-chan." The two girls smirked, backing up a little.  
"Cowards?" Rei asked with a half-smirk-half-smile. Akimi sensed the confusion in his voice.  
"No." Then she was gone. "Just tactics…" I suddenly noticed Gaara and Naruto were gone from the crowd, and everyone fell silent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Unknown Dead People**

**__**

Naruto's POV: 

Akimi had dragged me to the shadows, and in a flash, quietly explained to me what was going to happen. I smirked. _THIS_ was going to be fun.

**_Gaara's POV:_**

… I will have to talk with Akimi later. This is ridiculous… Why didn't she tell me?

**_Normal POV: _**

Naruto, now hiding behind a building, performed his sexy no jutsu, and put on the clothes that Urei had fetched him, from her home. It was astounding that they were the same size. Urei and Akimi were smirking at him.  
"Now remember…" Urei went over the plan again with him, while Akimi bounced back up to a rooftop, catching her brother's attention.  
"Rei-teme **(1)**, catch me if you can." She stuck her tongue out, and vanished. Another appeared in her place.  
"She calls you Rei-teme, eh?" The blonde-haired, blue eyed girl asked from atop the roof. "The name reminds me of someone… Oh! I remember. **You.**" Her eyes held a malicious look as Urei and Akimi jumped up beside her.  
"Getting teased, Rei?" Urei eyes, too, held a malicious glint. Akimi was just regarding the twenty four year old with a hard stare.  
"Iie." But he looked uncomfortable. "What happened to the Kimmy-chan I knew? You don't play fair any more, Kimmy."  
"Never did." The younger Ramika was still staring at him. "But to be fair, neither did you." The smirk on the elder's face grew beyond limits.  
"Well duh! Older brothers are meant to be unfair to their _bratty_ siblings." His voice held restrained humor.  
"No, not really." Akimi spoke.

**_Sasuke's POV:_**

Something was wrong with this whole scene… It was missing something.  
That was when I noticed about a dozen other people – none of whom I knew- hiding in the shadows near Rei.  
"Oi, sleepy-head!" I muttered. Amongst the banter with her older brother, she looked to me, and I motioned to the people in the shadows. She smirked. I then picked up the fact that her irises were no longer their usual lava colour, but obsidian, like my own. I scowled. What was up with her? Was this some form of jutsu that did this to her at night? It can't be. A moment ago her eyes were red.  
I regarded the other people carefully, watching as they shifted – as though restless for something. I observed the fact that many of these unknown people had various wounds covering their bodies, and most had a grey-blue tinge to their skin. Were these people… dead?  
"Akimi, who are these people?" Gaara appeared and looked at the people surrounding Rei.  
"They're **dead**, Gaara-nii-san." The female told him firmly.  
"Then how are they here?" I asked, stepping out of the shadows. The unknown people growled and hissed at me. Akimi gave them all a stern look and barked at them to be quiet. They all shut up then.  
"I brought them back through Kinjutsu **(2)**, stupid. How else?" Spite layered Akimi's voice and I stepped back into the shadows.  
"K-Ki-Kinjutsu?" Everyone noted that Rei was quivering – quite visibly too. "Why didn't you tell me, Kimmy?!"  
"You weren't there, were you?" The elder sibling paled, shaking his head as Akimi jumped down and strode purposefully towards him. "**_You. Never. Were._**"

Those three words started the party.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: I Lied, Now I'll Tell the Truth**

**_Normal POV:_**

Attack after attack after attack came upon Rei from all sides. The three girls just sat and watched from a rooftop, while everyone else was dodging the dead people.

"Kimmy, let up on him. We want him alive, you know." Urei spoke. The red-eyed girl glared at her friend, but let up on the attacks that she was controlling with small flicks of her fingers and wrists. Half of the dead people walked away from the scene, fading in the incoming mist at the end of the street. Kimmy watched them go, mumbling to herself as each one went.

"Akimi!" Rei's voice broke through the sound of the fighting. All attacks froze. Akimi stared at her brother in shock.

"You're alive? I'm impressed..." She stood, sliding down the roof and landing on the ground with her feet.

"You aren't the only one whose been training." Certainty coated the elder's voice.

"I know that." The female replied calmly. "Urei has been too. And all those surrounding you." Rei smiled at the coldness in his sister's eyes.

"Not willing to let family back into your life, I see." He grinned, despite the amount of bruises and scratches on his face.

"Family... My ass." Akimi spat at his feet and brushed past him, shoving his shoulder.

"Akimi, get your ass here now." The command shot through the air like a knife.

"I'm not some little bitch you can control, Rei. Don't bother bossing me around." No-one noticed the small twitch of Akimi's finger, signaling one of the undead to knock her brother out. Once that was done, the female smirked.

"Did you just... SMIRK?!" Urei yelled out.

"Nee-chan, stop disturbing the silence of the night." Akimi scolded. "Yes, I did just smirk. Why wouldn't I? I hate his ass to hell and back. He's yours to deal with. Don't bring him into my life."

"Akimi..." Everyone turned their heads to Gaara as the mentioned female stopped in her tracks.

"Yes, Gaara-nii-san?" Akimi asked, turning to Gaara.

"I haven't heard those words in years..." He muttered, "You are taking Rei in until his trial." This comment received a growl from the female.

"I will have nothing to do with him, even if he is my flesh and blood!" She snapped.

"Akimi Ramika, you will do as I say!" The female's eyes hardened, going cold and empty once again.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama..." She picked up her brother and smirked to herself.

**_Naruto's POV:_**

Akimi's eyes faded back to their normal crimson colour. I swear, sometimes with her stance and facial expression she looked like an Uchiha. And now she was even smirking more. I know I haven't known her for long, but... I guess I can just sort of tell what type of person she is. Heh... maybe she likes Sasuke! I should wake her up in the afternoon and get her to go on a date with Sasuke or something. Heh heh! That could work...

**_Sasuke's POV:_**

It's like Gaara has some sort of power over her or something... And what was up with her calling him 'nii-san'? What did Akimi say about her past...? Ah! I remember. She lived in Suna no Kuni for a couple of years, and Rei dumped her with Gaara, so they grew close. Makes sense, I guess... But something about Akimi... It makes me want to be sick. I don't know what it is... I remember clearly in the academy when we were 10 or so, she fancied me... She wasn't like any other fan-girl -thank goodness- but she was strange in her own way. She said that she would give her life before I got hurt or anything bad happened to me. And she kind of had a stalker phase too... That creeped me out, but it didn't last long... I couldn't reciprocate those feelings for her even though she wasn't annoying like the other fan-girls. And when I told her that I couldn't love her back she sort of... disappeared... The night we met - for what seemed like the first time to Naruto- we recognized each other instantly. I saw it in her eyes. I'm guessing she saw it in mine, too. However, she seems to have moved on, and that's a good thing - right? I'm getting off topic here... She's smirking after she got some random dead person to knock her older brother out. That's just creepy. It's like she wants revenge on him or something.

"Yes, Sasuke," She spoke, her blood-eyes turned to me and I shivered, "I do have a personal vendetta against my brother. However, the story I told you isn't true. At least not all of it."

"Explain." I commanded.

"Kuso...** (1)**" She grumbled, her smirk wiped away from her face easily. "Fine... But let me deal with Rei first."

"Hai." In a moment she was gone, presumably to give Rei to Tsunade or Kakashi or someone. Who knows, I didn't care. Then after a few minutes, she was back. Taking out a kunai, she twirled it in her hand, focusing on it as though trying to vent anger. She suddenly began to pace, back and forth, back and forth. "Stop delaying, sleepy-head, and tell me the truth." The kunai skimmed my head.

"Don't rush me, Uchiha!" She snapped, "I'm having a hard enough time trying to figure out how to put this into words, I don't need you going on at me and shortening my temper!" Rubbing her temples with her index and middle fingers, she continued pacing.

"Nee-chan, calm down." The red-headed Kazekage spoke up. His words seemed to pierce her, and she calmed down enough.

"Arigatou, Gaara-san." She flashed him a weak smile, and his empty eyes seemed to flash with sympathy for a second, but then it was gone.

"You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do, Ramika." Sakura threatened, "And if you don't tell me the truth, I'll-"

"You'll what, Sakura?!" The tense, snappy Akimi was back. Her fist was clenching and unclenching repeatedly as well as shaking. "I'm your worst nightmare, and you know it." The female took a step forward, and bill-board brow took a step back in fright. "Heh, thought so." She seemed to settle again. "Ok... I guess I should start from the beginning..." She sat down on the floor, her back against a wall, and began her story.

**_Naruto's POV:_**

She lied to me? To Sasuke? Then... shouldn't the original tale be more interesting?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: That's My Life Story for You**

**_Gaara's POV: _**

Akimi looked distraught as she sat against the wall. Her complexion was paler to what I remembered it to be. Her fingers were intertwined with each other, showing her nervousness. I kind of felt sorry for her. Her childhood was harsh, to say in the least.

**_Naruto's POV: _**

Wonder what it was like to be her as she grew up…

**_Sasuke's POV: _**

Is it really bothering her that much…?

**_Akimi's POV: _**

I sighed a little shakily before I began. God, this is gonna kill me; I just know it…  
"When I was little, I thought I would grow up a happy child; but that was only because I couldn't see deep enough into my clan to figure out that we had problems – major ones. My clan had a thirst for a blood and revenge. Even my parents did, and eventually Rei too. I was away too much to notice… Around the age of five and a half, Ma said we were moving to Suna, yet I had no clue why. We stayed there, in what seemed peace, for a couple of years. As soon as we got to Suna, Rei ditched me as much as possible. He seemed to hate me… But I guess I was a kind of clingy child…

"A couple of weeks after we moved to Suna, Rei had ditched me once again and so I'd gone off on my own… It was the first time I met nii-san," I nodded my head towards Gaara, "And… well I guess you could say I was the person who he let closest to him at that time… Nothing important happened up until I was seven. Rei was thirteen, and I, he and Gaara went out for the afternoon. To have a little explore in the desert, wasn't it nii-san?" I asked. I didn't move my gaze from my hands, though.  
"Hai. Rei said he'd try to bury you in a dune if you pissed him off…" Gaara's eyes had a faraway look. Seemed he was reminiscing as well…  
"Do you remember what you said in defense, Gaara?" I asked him.  
"I'd let Shukaku kill him, if it meant protecting you." Heh… he's a lot sweeter now. I nodded at his response.  
"By the time we got back… we found a lot of blood over the village. And I mean a lot… Seemed father had sent us to get away from the madness and blood-thirst… When the Third Lord Kazekage-" I spared a sympathetic glance at Gaara, who nodded, "found out about the blood shed, he immediately knew which family it had come from. We were told we had a few hours to pack up and leave, and that we were banned from the village… So we did. We packed up and left, and came back to Konoha, where my senses finally kicked me and told me that mum and dad had been doing the killing. I went back to school, blah blah blah… But… One night when I was ten, I heard my parents were planning to kill Sasuke. It kind of didn't help that I had a crush on him at the time…"

**_Sasuke's POV: _**

They were planning to kill me? Pff. As if they could.

**_Akimi's POV:_**

I looked at Sasuke, and immediately knew his thoughts.  
"So after hearing that, I kind of went into 'must protect Sasuke' mode… which happened to include giving my life before he got hurt by my parents, and also making sure my parents didn't bother him… Which I reckon he somehow translated as stalking." Everyone was silent, staring at me… creepy… I went back to staring at my hands. "Eventually… Rei got caught up in it all as well… He turned to stealing and killing for no apparent reason…" The grip I had on my knuckles got tighter and tighter… The next few things I was about to tell, only me, Urei, Gaara and Rei knew… "If he didn't manage to kill someone when he wanted, he would turn to me and either physically harm me or try and kill me…"

**_Sakura's POV:_**

This is a load of lies!  
"Stop lying!" I practically screamed at her. Her cold, blood-red eyes turned to me and I gulped.  
"You want evidence, cherry-blossom?" I gave a slight nod. She pulled out a kunai and cut the bandages on her right arm and left leg, revealing many scars… some crossed over others, some were big and some were small; but it made it look like every patch of skin had been harmed. "There's your evidence. And that's not all." She spoke. God… such an emo!

**_Akimi's POV: _**

I don't care what Sakura thinks… I feel better now that people know. "Anyway… Most people in the village at that time began blaming me for my parent's actions. I became their escape goat. It took only a few months, buuuuut…"

**_Urei's POV: _**

She's actually going to tell them… I don't think this is such a good idea…

**_Akimi's POV:_**

"I went crazy enough to make a deal with Rei. He was going to help me kill my parents. I did the planning, made sure they were asleep, got everything he needed and so on, but I didn't touch them. Not even with a ten-foot barge pole."

**_Urei's POV:_**

"Kimmy." The short nickname made her look at me.  
"I know, I know." She muttered before looking back to her hands.

**_Akimi's POV:_**

"So Rei killed them. End of story."  
"_But,_" Sasuke began, "That doesn't explain your behavior towards him." I raised my eyebrows.  
"Are you interested, Sasuke?" I asked him. He gave a tiny nod.  
"Well… To put it simply, when I turned twelve, he left." I spared a glance at Urei, who was looking up to the sky, her face distraught as the memories flooded her own brain. "And he chooses now to show up." I stood up. "Anyway, you lot should get to bed. It's late."  
"And you?" Gaara asked.  
"I don't go to bed until 6 AM. Then I don't get up until 11PM. Naruto," I turned my gaze on him, "If you _dare_ to wake me up tomorrow, I will not hesitate to kill you."  
"A-Ah…" The blonde took a step back and scratched his neck, "Gomenasai. But you looked so peaceful!"  
"Do you want a black eye?" I raised one of my eyebrows, giving him a quizzical look.  
"Try it." He grinned, knowing I was joking. It's like he's known me for years.  
"That's funny coming from you, seen as you were the one who was on the floor this morning." I smirked at him.  
"H-Hey!" He pouted as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face.  
"Only telling the truth." I grinned. Crap, I think he's rubbing off on me. He went to punch my arm jokingly, but I caught his fist and twisted his arm so that it was behind his back. "Don't bother." I let go of his arm. "C'mon, nee-chan." I and Urei jumped from rooftop to rooftop, getting away from the group.

**_Normal POV:_**

Gaara watched the two female's spring away with un-natural ease. His eyes betrayed neither thoughts nor emotions, though many of the former were running around his head.  
'If Akatsuki sent Rei… does that mean Rei is a decoy? Or will they fetch him back? Do they even know he has a sister who surpasses him on so many levels? Are they using his up-bringing against him? What are they up to…?'


	12. Chapter 12

Gomenasai for any POV changes... I used to do it without realizing

**Chapter 12: I'm Hiding Something, and You Won't Guess What It Is****__**

_-2 PM the next day-_

_**Sasuke's POV: **_

Naruto had dragged me away from training and to Ichiraku's ramen bar for lunch. That was two hours ago… And he's still staring at his first bowl of miso ramen, which had gone cold… Something's up with him. He's usually finished 10 bowls of ramen in the same number of minutes.  
"Hey, Naruto, what's up?" I asked.  
"Hm?" He seemed to snap from his thought-induced trance, and looked at me. "Oh, sorry Sasuke, I was just thinking, that's all." He ate the cold ramen quickly and paid for our meal. "How's about we go see Akimi?" He grinned at me.  
"Dobe, she doesn't like to be woken in the day." I let my eyes wonder, trying to find something interesting to settle them on.  
"I know… But that's the whole point!" His grin grew bigger if it was even possible. I sighed internally, before muttering a 'let's go then'.  
Not long after, we were standing outside of Akimi's apartment. I told Naruto to knock before he tried to break in. He simply shook his head, and I rolled my eyes as he used a kunai to open the latch. We walked through to the lounge and found Gaara staring at us from the couch.  
"You could have knocked, you know." He spoke quietly, returning his attention back to the wall. Naruto turned to me.  
"Your turn to wake her up." He winked at me.  
"No way. I'm not as stupid as you." I glared at him until he shrugged.  
"Fine, I'll do it."

**_Gaara's POV: _**

I listened to their feet trudge quietly down the hall to Akimi's room, then the slight creaking of the door as they entered. A minute or so later, there was a bang and Naruto's loud "OWWWW!" My face stayed expressionless, however I did find this a little funny.

**_Akimi's POV: _**

I sat up and looked at Naruto on the floor.  
"YOU BAKA I TOLD YOU NOT TO WAKE ME! I COULD HAVE- Oh, hi Sasuke!" I smiled and waved at him. He smirked at me, obviously enjoying the fact that I had forgotten about Naruto to talk to him. "Anyway," I stood and walked over to Naruto, grabbing the back of his collar and dragging him to the kitchen. Sasuke followed me, and watched me as I dumped Naruto so I could climb the work surface to get the first-aid box.  
"Akimi, pull your top down." Gaara commanded from the lounge. I turned and glared at him, before pulling my top down.  
"Satisfied?" I asked. He nodded, coming over to the kitchen and watching Uchiha and Uzumaki wearily.  
"Akimi… You know how to punch." Naruto moaned from the floor.  
"Well, no duh." I muttered under my breath as my hand closed around the handle of the box. I brought it down and looked at Naruto, assessing the bleeding of his cheek. "Anti-septic wipe, a plaster and germoline, I reckon." I pulled out the mentioned items. "Naruto, get up off the floor for me?"  
"Nah, I'm good." He told me.  
"Naruto… I'm really not in the mood for this. This is the second time within twenty-four hours that you have woken me, against my will and body clock!" I snapped. He got to his feet straight away, coming close to me so I could tend his wound.  
I pulled out the anti-septic cloth and wiped the wound, earning a wince from him. After that, I opened the plaster, put some germoline on and stuck it to his cheek.  
"Heh, you look cute with a plaster, dobe." Sasuke smirked at the blonde.  
"**GET YOUR ASS HERE UCHIHA!**" Naruto began chasing Sasuke throughout my apartment. I smirked to myself, before putting the first-aid box away and getting down. My footsteps were quieted by the carpet as I padded back towards my lounge. Gaara followed me, and we sat on the two seater. It didn't take long for Sasuke and Naruto to come back and sit opposite us on the couch. I placed my head on Gaara's shoulder, closing my eyes to get some rest. He adjusted his position until he knew I was comfortable – because a) Gaara-nii-san is that _awesome_, and b) he knows that when I'm lying on him like this, I prefer to be comfortable – and I was slowly falling asleep. I thought I might actually get some rest, until…  
"Akimi?" I snapped my eyes open to see duck-butt-hair's gaze focused on me.  
"Nani?" I asked.  
"Why…" He hesitated, as though pondering if he should ask me. "Why don't you and Rei get along?" My body tensed automatically at the mention of Rei's name, and Gaara looked at me. After a while, I calmed again.  
"It's complicated, Sasuke…" I murmured before closing my eyes. "And I don't want to relive it." Darkness enveloped me quickly, and seconds passed into minutes, minutes into hours.  
I was woken by a crash. When my eyes opened, I noticed it was night time and my eyes adjusted. Sasuke and Naruto were now alert too; and Gaara… well Gaara's just Gaara and he's freaking awesome. Anyway.  
I shifted out of Gaara's grip and went to Rei's room, only to find his window smashed open and quite a few Akatsuki members chilling in his room. I opened my mouth to say something, but my mouth was covered and I was pulled into my brother's room, the door being closed quietly behind me.

**_Normal POV: _**

Akimi was staring at them all in a slight terror. Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Deidara and Rei were staring back at her.  
"Kimmy, why aren't you dressed?" Rei asked his sister. Akimi glared down at the hand covering her mouth, and it was soon moved. The presence behind her back also came to her side, relieving a little of her anxiety.  
"Because I didn't plan on waking up at 2 PM? And I fell asleep on Gaara not long after?" She noticed the small grains of sand, glittering my hand in the moonlight, and smirked. "And I was just woken up by a loud bang."  
"Uh huh." The elder muttered, disbelief in his tone of voice.  
"You don't believe me, ne?" She asked.  
"Iie." Rei replied. His golden eyes glinted in the moonlight, and if you concentrated on them, the rest of him just seemed to disappear.  
"Teme." The female rolled her eyes, resting them on the wall to her right. Suddenly, Itachi was in front of her.

**_Akimi's POV: _**

My heart skipped a few beats, and a blush threatened to rise to my cheeks, but I pushed the blush back and calmed my heart.  
"Yes?" I asked in monotone. Mentally, I was going crazy. What was happening to me?! I don't like Itachi! And definitely not that way! He continued staring at me for a while, and eventually I couldn't fight the blush from my cheeks anymore. I averted my eyes to the floor, one of my hands rising to my lip nervously. But he caught my wrist, stopping my hand. "Ano… Itachi… Let go of my wrist…" He said nothing, just kept staring at me. And he still didn't let my wrist go! "Itachi…"  
"OOH!" My brothers voice came, "Are you _blushing_, Kimmy?!" I looked away from them all. "Awwww, she loves Itachi!" Anger started bubbling in my stomach.  
"You're not going to tell Gaara we are here, ok?" Itachi spoke quietly; I nodded my head, thinking that I would just tell Sasuke or Naruto instead. Ooh… telling Sasuke. That would make for a party. Itachi let go of my wrist, and I got out of there quickly, but walked into the living room, trying to fight down the blush.  
"Kimmy, what's up?" The blonde-headed dobe asked me.  
"Ah… Nothing." I sat back beside Gaara and curled up again.  
"Sure?" Sasuke asked me. My eyes traveled and gazed into his, remaining there a little too long.  
"Yep." I muttered, closing my eyes and trying to rest. "Gaara, try and sleep for me, ok?"  
"Akimi, I cant-"  
"Try." I stated, before going to sleep.

**_Gaara's POV: _**

I sighed. She always wants me to sleep, even though she knows all about Shukaku and my insomnia. Oh well. But what had Rei done to make her blush… She was blushing when she came back into the room, and I wanted to know why. I could tell she was trying to hide it, and then she said it was nothing. Definitely something going on there. Hmmm…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: I Might Be In A... Love Triangle?****__**

Gaara's POV: 

I watched in silence as Akimi's eyes opened. Well, this is a shock. She's not meant to wake up in the morning.  
"Ugh…" She slumped a little more against my body.  
"You don't want to wake up, right?" I asked.  
"No, but at the same time, I do. I blame Naruto." A tiny smirk played on my lips for a few seconds before disappearing. We both looked over to Uzumaki, and found that he was slumped against Uchiha, with the Uchiha's arm around him.

**_Akimi's POV:_**

"Holy Kami." I muttered. "Gaara, have you got a camera?"  
"Nope." I sighed, getting up and going to Rei's room. I found that they were all still there, but I ignored their stares as I pulled the camera from the top of the wardrobe.  
"Borrowing this, no but's." I walked out quickly, closing the door behind me, and got back to the lounge, snapping a picture once I was sat by Gaara. "Should I get this developed now?"  
"Yes. Show it to them when they wake up." I nodded and went to get changed, coming back in my usual clothes. "Don't go in Rei's room."  
"Why?" Gaara asked.  
"He has a girl in there." I lied, before going out.

**_Gaara's POV: _**

A girl? Another? How many girls has that guy slept with?! I internally sighed. He must have a reason behind it all. I'll ask Akimi when she gets back…

**_Akimi's POV: _**

I was quick to get the picture developed. Konoha was actually quite nice in the day. Still not as nice as the night. I quickly got back, and showed Gaara the picture. Of course he showed no emotion to it, but I knew he was internally grinning. That's just how Gaara works. I put the picture on his knee, and then went back to Rei's room, putting the camera back onto his wardrobe.  
"Tah." I spoke, about to leave.  
"What did you take a picture of?" He asked. They all seemed curious.  
"Ohhhh, just a little something." I smirked and walked out, slamming the door behind me.  
"_GAARA-NII-SAN, DO YOU WANT BREAKFAST?!_" I yelled as I went into my own room.  
"Stop shouting, nee-chan." He came walking down the hallway and stood in the doorway of my room, watching me as I pulled my bobble out and brushed my hair out so it wasn't knotty. "But yes, I would like some breakfast, please." I turned and smiled at him.  
"I'll wake Naruto and Sasuke first." I skipped through to the lounge. Wow, really good mood today. How random. "**_OI YOU TWO GAYS, WAKE UP._**" I yelled in their ears. They yelled out and sat up, wide eyed, panting, and separated from each other faster than you could say 'gay'. I grinned and then went into the kitchen.

After some minutes, Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara came into the kitchen. Sasuke and Naruto were pale and slightly jumpy, trying to be as far apart from one another as possible. Though it seemed they both had the same idea – to come and get comfort from me.  
"Dudes. Chill out." I spoke, keeping an eye on the eggs that were cooking. "If you want to talk with me, just talk with me. I don't enjoy my personal space being invaded." Sasuke seemed to snap back to his old self.  
"You didn't mind being up close with Gaara." I whirled round and smacked him one, before turning back to cooking breakfast, as though nothing had happened. Sasuke's hand flew to his face, covering the red hand mark that was now forming.

**_Naruto's POV:_**

I stared at Akimi in shock. She _slapped_ Sasuke. _Sasuke!_ Of all people! I thought she used to fancy him or something? And she slapped him? God, I'm confused. I don't know this girl as well as I thought. Or maybe it's just Gaara. She did say she was good friends with him. Or something.  
"Don't. Dis. Gaara. He's. Freaking. Awesome." She hissed, not turning to us at all. "Do it again and I'll snap your neck." She threatened. I subconsciously backed away from her.  
_'Freaking hell, scary!'_ I thought. I looked to the Kazekage, and he just shrugged in defiance.  
"Nee-chan is…" He stopped, looking at Akimi almost… Ugh, I don't want to explain it. But it was like he knew her inside out, but at the same time, he didn't. "You've changed, Akimi." Gaara spoke.  
"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled. Serving up he eggs she was cooking, she popped the plate on the table and left the room.  
"She's angry." I spoke.  
"Yup." Sasuke agreed, moving his hand from his cheek.  
"Dude… I think she left a bruise." I told him. His hand instantly flew to his face again, covering the mark once more. Seems he's a bit more than conscientious of his image. And I swear a small blush covered his cheeks.  
"I'll be back in a minute…" He murmured, eyes on the floor as he walked out.

**_Sasuke's POV:_**

I went to Akimi's room and found her lying on her back, on her bed. Her hands crossed over her stomach as she stared at the ceiling. Her hair was spread out – almost wildly- beneath her head, and her bed sheets had creased. Obviously she had been a bit anxious and had been rolling around to find a comfortable position to lie in. She looked cute. Wait… **_DID I JUST CALL AKIMI CUTE?!_**  
"Don't hate on me, ok?" She asked, not moving her eyes from the patch on the ceiling.  
"Why would I? I just…" I went and sat by her, sighing. "I was just… surprised, I guess. No girl has ever slapped me. They all love me. So… I guess it's a nice change." She 'Hmm'd at me, closing her eyes. "…Sorry about the Gaara comment, by the way." Her eyes snapped open and she looked to me in… alarm? Then she smiled. Oh Kami she smiled… Wow… She actually looks kinda – stop! Stop right there!  
"Its ok, Sasuke-chan." She was smirking now. I scowled at her as she sat up.  
"Are you asking for a fight?" I asked her.  
"Oh, no. I'm begging for one." She chuckled, flipping her fringe out of her eyes slightly.  
"Friendly grapple?" She shrugged, looking away like she was not expecting anything much. I looked away from her, planning my first few moves. Then I felt a weight on top of me, and I crashed to the floor, hitting my chin. "Akimi!" I growled.  
"You didn't say when to start." She whispered in my ear. Then I became aware of just how close she was to me. I felt a heat on my cheeks, and heard her chuckle. "Embarrassed you got startled, Sasuke-chan?" Anger rose from my stomach, and I managed to flip us around so that she was underneath me, and facing me. I was kneeling over her, pinning her wrists above her head.  
"I really hate that nickname." I growled. She raised an eyebrow mockingly. Kuso. I think I just gave her ideas.  
"Oh really, Sasuke-chan?" Yup, I gave her an initiative to use that nickname. Crap. "I think Naruto might like that nickname, and Gaara will-" The rest of her sentence was muffled by my lips. Yes, I kissed her to shut her up. Slowly, her shock melted away and her body relaxed. She closed her eyes too.  
"Akimi-" Rei walked in the room and saw me on top of her, kissing her. My own eyes were closed so I couldn't see his expression, but I soon heard the door close.  
I broke away when I was beginning to run out of air, and sat up, letting her sit up too. We were panting as we searched each others eyes. A small blush tinted my otherwise pale cheeks, while a rather big blush was pasted on her face.  
"Uhm…" She tried to speak.  
"I…" I couldn't speak either.  
"**_AKIMI!_**" Rei yelled from next door. She sighed, getting up and leaving – but not before she gave me another brief kiss on the lips.

**_Akimi's POV:_**

Holy crap, holy crap, HOLY CRAP. I just kissed Sasuke. **I just kissed Sasuke**. OMG. Ok, I don't think I'm as over him as I imagined I was… I went into Rei's room, thinking that I was stupid to do this if Akatsuki were still here. I walked in and… Yup, they're still here. I closed the door, and slumped down to the floor, my back against the door.  
"Have a nice time with Sasuke?" I heard the spite in Rei's voice.  
"Oh, screw you Rei. It's not like I go round shagging every boy in sight." I raised my head and glared at him. "Besides, I think I know why he did it." I blushed at the memory of a few moments before… Having him on top of me had felt so nice… **_WAIT WHAT?! NOOOOOOO I DON'T FANCY SASUKEEEEE AND I DON'T LOVE HIMMMMMM._** Mental rant over. Hmmm, this could be a problem… Just thinking about the moment that felt like eternity had my lips tingling. That's not good, is it? I sensed Rei trying to talk to me, but I was too dazed by the feeling left on my lips to concentrate.  
"That's it…" I heard him mutter. He grabbed my hair, opened the door and pulled me outside.  
"_OW OW OW OW OW OW OW REI LET GO OF MY HAIR!_" Rei dragged me to the lounge, picked me up by my neck and threw me onto Gaara's lap.  
"Listen the first time I tell you to get out." He growled at me before walking back to his room. Sasuke and Naruto stared at me from the couch. I could still see the faintest of pink on Sasuke's face.  
"What just happened?" Gaara murmured to me. I rubbed my head, it was still in pain.  
"My stupid asshole of a brother just happened." I replied. "Again." I added as an after thought. "My ass got carpet burn..." I pouted and sighed. Sasuke smirked at me. "Don't you dare…" I told him.  
"Just did." His smirk grew wider, if at all possible.  
"When my ass stops hurting, you're dead meat, Uchiha." I sat back, patiently waiting for my bum to stop burning.  
"You didn't kill me after I kissed you. In fact, you-" I had enough and attacked him, pushing him over the edge of the couch. Both of us landed on the floor with a thump and an 'ow'.  
"Thank goodness for carpets." I muttered. Naruto leaned over the back of the couch and looked down on us.  
"You… Sasuke… Kiss?" He asked.  
"Dobe." I and Sasuke muttered at the same time, before smiling gently at each other.  
"You look pretty awake…" Sasuke told me.  
"That's your fault." I tried to say calmly, but I couldn't keep the happiness from my voice as I smiled at him.  
"Oh, sor-ry." He pretended to give me an attitude, so I slapped his head and received a glare from him. I smiled back. His expression softened, but didn't leave.  
"Oh, lighten up, grumpy guts. Are shall I call you Sasu-" He put his hand over my mouth, warning me to shut up. I grinned behind his hand and poked his hand with my tongue. He quickly removed his hand in disgust and I chuckled.

**_Naruto's POV:_**

They actually get along pretty well if you leave them to it and don't interrupt, I suppose. Of course, that's what Gaara goes and does. His sand crept around the floor, and wrapped around Akimi's waist, lifting her away from Sasuke and behind him. Ooh, love triangle? Or just Gaara being an over protective friend? No. If you're overprotective, you loveeeeee the person you are protecting.

Crap, it's a love triangle.  
**HOW DARE GAARA GET IN THE WAY OF SASUKE AND AKIMI.**

**_Sasuke's POV:_**

How dare he take Akimi away from me.  
"C'mon Akimi." Gaara muttered, "We're going out." He took her hand and dragged her out. She looked to me in bewilderment and shrugged, mouthing 'sorry' to me. I nodded to her.

**_Normal POV:_**

"Um… Gaara, is there something you want to talk to me about?" Akimi asked cautiously, trying to slip her hand from Gaara's. Emotions swirled inside her head, trying to spin her eyesight too, but she controlled it.  
"He can't have you." The red-head spoke, matter-of-factly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Looks Like I'm Transferring to Suna**

_**Akimi's POV:**_

"Ummm… Why not?" I asked him.  
"Because I said so." My best friend informed me. I stared at the back of his head harshly.  
"I'm sorry, but you can't make decisions _for_ me, nii-san." He stopped and looked back at me, his teal eyes slicing through my soul.  
"He's not having you, understood?" His voice was quiet, yet demanding. He was using the tone that scared the living daylights out of me because it was soft, yet really scary. You knew there was no arguing with him when he used that tone. "This subject is not up for discussion." He turned again and began walking, pulling me with him. I followed behind him silently, allowing my eyes to silently take in the wonder that was Konohagakure. People all around us turned and stared, whispering about me, and most probably Gaara too. I definitely picked up one of the whispers.  
"Isn't she… dead?"  
"**_AKIMI!_**" I pulled on Gaara's hand gently and we stopped, turning to see Kiba, Hinata and Shikamaru walking towards us. Kiba had yelled out to me and I smiled at him.  
"Hello, Kiba-san." I greeted.  
"I thought you were nocturnal?" He asked as he looked me up and down.  
"I blame Naruto." Was my only explanation to him.  
"Ah… That dobe." We both burst into chuckles. Gaara's grip on my hand tightened a little, and I looked to him, frowning a little. I then turned back to Hinata and Shikamaru.  
"Hinata-san, Shikamaru-san." I smiled a little more, "It's nice to see you."  
"I…Its n-nice to see you too, A-Akimi." Hinata managed to stutter out with a small smile and a faint blush. Shikamaru simply nodded, his gaze turning to Gaara.  
"Kazekage-sama," He greeted, stooping into a little bow, along with Hinata and Kiba, "May I ask your business here?" Gaara glanced at me sideways, but I pretended to ignore it, instead listening for what he had to say.  
"I am going to ask the Hokage if I can have Akimi transferred to Suna." My eyes widened.  
"Wait. What? No!" The words spilled from my lips before I could stop them as I glared at him.  
"Yes, Akimi. You have no say in this." I yanked my hand from his grip, muttering that I was going back to Sasuke and Naruto… But the red-head grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder.  
"**_GAARA PUT ME DOWN! NOW!_**" I tried to thump his back, but I heard a familiar pop of his gourd's cork, and the sand stopped my hit. I growled at him. "I hate you sometimes." I stated, resting my elbow on his shoulder, and resting my head on my hand.  
"It's a wonder the blood hasn't gone to your head yet…" I restrained the urge to kick him in the balls. I settled for ranting mentally instead. "Gomenasai about this, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru. But we have to go." Gaara turned and began walking to the Hokage's office. I waved goodbye to the three before sighing.  
Everyone was giving us weird looks as we went down the street. Hmm. I wonder why. Sense the sarcasm?  
"Gaara, can you put me down now?" I asked, quietly, but he still heard.  
"No. You'll just run away." He spoke quietly too. I sighed and waited.  
A few minutes later, I was put down in the Hokage's office. I was sat on a chair, and Gaara stood behind me with his hand firmly on my shoulder.  
"Gaara-san." The blonde female stood to greet her ally. They shook hands briefly before Tsunade sat back down. "May I ask why Akimi is here with you…?" Gaara nodded firmly.  
"I would like to request that she is allowed to transfer to Suna no Kuni – and stay there." My gaze dropped to the floor so my hardened stare wouldn't land on the Hokage.  
"Well…" Her sentence faltered. She wasn't going to let me go that easily, was she? "I'm afraid she is handy… Akimi here does a lot of work at night and that can be handy for spying and keeping watch…"  
"Lady Tsunade…" I sensed the warning edge in Gaara's tone, and the tenseness in the room. She knew I didn't want to go, so did he. He wanted me to go, she wasn't decided.  
"…Alright. I'll fill out some papers for the transfer. But may I request that she stays with you?" I snapped my head up, gazing at the female with a slightly open mouth and wide eyes.  
"You're joking?" I asked.  
"Iie. We both know you will try to run from Sunagakure, Akimi." Tsunade confirmed my worst fears. Great. Living with my best friend, the Kazekage. How nice. Can Rei come and kill me now? That would just top of my day perfectly. I want to scream, but I keep it locked inside. Why won't he let me near Sasuke?!  
"Of course she will be staying with me, Lady Tsunade." Damn it…  
"Come back here in three days then. I will give you the paperwork and you may leave…" Tsunade looked at me sadly, but I looked away from her purposefully, just so she knew I now officially hated her. I mean… She introduces me to all the teens, I make some friends (somehow) and then she's saying I have to leave everything and go back to the country I was banned from? … I'll vent in the training grounds later. Gaara picked me up once again and we went back to my apartment.  
Sasuke and Naruto looked at us curiously as Gaara sat down on the two-seater and pulled me onto his lap. Sasuke was glaring at the red-head, silently asking him why I looked upset. Naruto came over to try and comfort me, but Gaara gave him a hard glare and the blonde backed off, going back to Sasuke. Gaara's grip around my waist tightened a little, and I settled back into him, sighing as I did.  
"Akimi… Can I talk with you?" Sasuke asked.  
"Don't ask me, ask Gaara." I muttered. Gaara glared softly at me before nodding slightly. He let me go, and I got up, going to my room with Sasuke. When we got in my room, Sasuke closed the door and looked at me for a while. He then walked to me purposefully and pulled me into an awkward hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms slipped to my waist. That's a lot better.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, whispering in my ear. I sighed.  
"Gaara's getting me transferred to Sunagakure…" I told him. His body became tense and rigid.  
"He can't do that! That's your choice, not his." He growled.  
"…Sasuke… My heart is in Suna… And… It kind of belongs to Gaara…" I heard the quiet footfalls in the hall stop, listening in.  
"What do you mean, it belongs to him?! He hasn't… has he?" Sasuke asked. His eyes pleaded for an answer.  
"**_EW, NO, SASUKE!_** He's like my brother…" I explained quietly, aware that Gaara was outside my room with Naruto.  
"Name one thing he taught you." Sasuke sat on my bed, pulling me with him.  
"He taught me one of the most relaxing and beautiful lullabies ever… And he taught me where my heart belongs."  
"Gaara? Lullaby? Give me a break." He muttered.  
"_Take me back to the sand dunes,  
The sand dunes of Suna,  
To the beautiful sandy country  
That I love…_

_Lost my heart in the sand dunes  
The sand dunes of Suna  
Where the piles are so high  
That they kiss the sky above_

And when I get that lonesome feelin'  
And I'm miles away from home  
I hear the voice of the mystic mounds  
Callin' me back home

So take me back to the sand dunes  
The sand dunes of Suna  
To the beautiful sandy country  
That I love…" I finished softly, almost in tears as I remembered the night that Gaara taught me that lullaby. Sasuke was in silence, staring at me.  
"No way he taught you that." He managed to speak, finally.  
"Hai, he did…" Tears slipped down my face and I went to the door, opened it, and hugged Gaara tightly. He hugged back tightly, kissing the top of my head.  
"_And when I get that lonesome feelin'  
And you're miles away from me  
I hear your voice in the mystic mounds  
Calling out to me…_" He murmured in my ear. I smiled with tears in my eyes.  
"That's a new verse." I whispered. He nodded, rubbing my back comfortingly.  
"I never thought that lullaby would have such an effect on you though." His voice soothed my feelings and I smiled truly.  
"Why wouldn't it? Like you said… My heart is in the dunes of Suna no Kuni." I grinned.  
"You're not going to Suna, Kimmy. Especially not with him." Rei growled from behind Gaara.

**_Normal POV:_**

Everyone saw Akimi's body tense exponentially. Gaara's grip around Akimi's waist tightened, pulling her flush against his body. Naruto noticed the slight blush on the female's face, but was more focused on protecting his friend.  
"W-Why can't I go to Sunagakure, Rei?" Akimi stuttered, hiding a little in Gaara.  
"We were banned, Akimi." The golden-eyed explained.  
"Iie. I am the Kazekage," Gaara pointed out, "And I don't want you – or anyone of my friends- banned from my country." Akimi smiled up at him, her body relaxing slowly.  
"Then you'll have to take her with a fight." Rei growled out.  
"Like you would win, Ramika." Gaara tightened his grip – just that little bit more. The elder simply glared as the younger shifted to protect Akimi, who was happily hiding behind him.  
"You're worthless, Akimi. You've never been anything but a scaredy-cat, and you never will be. You couldn't beat any of the girls in this village – not even if you wanted. You will never be a proper Ramika. You've never-"  
"Completed the tradition of being a cold blooded murderer." Akimi spoke. Silence filled the room as everyone looked to her. She stepped away from Gaara, breaking out of his embrace with ease. "**_THAT_** is what it is, Rei. You became one of them the moment you started looking at different weapons. You killed innocent people – and you still do. And guess what…" The question hung in the air as Akimi's lava irises seemingly faded into darkness, signaling she was controlling Kinjutsu once again. "They. Want. Revenge." Smoke curled around Rei's feet, and he could feel people solidifying around him, trying to grab him. "Run, nii-san. You won't get far before they tear your head off and burn it." The golden eyed man was rooted to the spot for a few moments, shocked that Akimi had the strength to speak about killing him. "My reason?" He nodded. He wanted the answer. "You did it to me." And that's when he was aware of the presences surrounding him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: I... Made Out With... WHO?!**

**_Naruto's POV: _**

Akimi… wants him dead? **WTF HAPPENED BETWEEN THESE TWO?!**

**_Sasuke's POV:_**

…  
I like this girl.

**_Gaara's POV:_**

She needs to stop. And she needs to do it now.  
"Akimi… Stop this." The solid presences surrounding Rei disappeared quickly, and Akimi's eyes returned to their normal blood-infested colour. She was glaring at Rei, the force of her glare making him uncomfortable enough to shuffle around on his feet a little, looking at the ground. That glare… It is a hell of a lot like mine was… When I first ran into her… I winced mentally. I gave her a pretty bad injury the first time she stuck to me like glue. "Rei, go. And don't come back in here." I instructed. The male nodded and left, his cloak the only sound in the room besides our breathing.  
"… Protect Naruto, and you three better not get angry at me…" Akimi mumbled, scratching her neck.  
"Why would we be?" Sasuke asked, confusion covering his stoic features.  
"Some of the Akatsuki are in my brother's room… Including Itachi." We all sensed the immediate anger radiating from Sasuke.  
"Who else?" I asked quietly, moving to protect Naruto.  
"Ummm… Kisame, Sasori, Deidar—" She faltered, her breath hitching. "**_DEIDEI! OMG!_**"

**_Normal POV:_**

She ran out the room, and into her brothers, pouncing on the blonde haired male. He chuckled.  
"I wondered went it would sink in, un." He hugged her back.  
"You two have met?" Itachi asked, glaring at the artistic blonde.  
"Yes, un." Deidara replied.  
"Two days before I left Suna when I was seven, Deidei and Sasori-kun were there." She was smiling as she reminisced. "I-" Her sentence was cut short as a manic grin grew on her face. "Deideiiiiiiiii…" She was grinning.  
"My hair isn't soft enough any more, un…" He pouted sadly. Akimi ran her fingers through his hair, grimacing slightly and pulling out of the hug, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room. She came back after five minutes with no Deidara and went to cuddle with Sasori instead.

**_Rei's POV:_**

Hn. Stupid slut is getting all close with Deidara and Sasori again. And I thought she was up and personal with Sasuke. And then… when she was little, she was all up Gaara all the time. And she says she isn't a slut.  
"Slut." I hissed out.  
"I beg your pardon?" She sat up, regarding me harshly once again.  
"You heard me. You say you aren't a slut, and you are!" She sighed.  
"Reasoning?" She demanded. Kuso.  
"Well. You're getting all close with Deidara and Sasori again. And I thought you were up and personal with Sasuke. And then, when you were little, you were up Gaara all the time!" Her face was red. **_HA!_** I win.  
"**YOU CRAZY SWINE!**" She yelled. "**WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, CALLING ME A SLUT WHEN YOU HAVE SHAGGED EVERY GIRL THERE IS IN THE FIVE COUNTRIES?! EH?!**" She breathed out, managing to calm herself. "Deidara and Sasori are friends. As is Gaara. I was with Gaara constantly because **YOU WEREN'T THERE**. And Sasuke…" She blushed. "Sasuke is just…" She didn't say anything more as Naruto yelled out. Her eyes widened and she ran out of the room, back into her own.

**_Normal POV:_**

Deidara was staring at the blonde Jinchuuriki, clutching the towel around his waist with one hand.  
"Uhh… D-Deidei…" The blonde man looked to his friend, seeing her face flushed before looking back at her.  
"Oh, sorry, un." He went back into the bathroom, coming out five minutes later completely dry and dressed in his usual attire. Akimi grinned and dragged him back to Rei's room, before busily going about, combing through his hair gently with a thick brush, before going through it with a smaller comb. She repeated the process until his hair was dry.  
"There you go, Deidei!" She chirped, running her fingers through his now totally-soft-blonde hair. He copied her action and smiled.  
"Wow, you work miracles on hair, un!" He stated, turning to look at the giggling female.  
"What can I say?" She shrugged. "It's always been natural for me to be able to fix someone's hair."  
"If that's the case," Itachi interrupted, "put his in a complex traditional style." A gleam showed in the Ramika's blood-coloured eyes, and she ran from the room to get the things she needed. Soon she came back and began work on Deidara's hair, making quick and neat work of it.  
Adding a flower as last accessory, she grinned. "Happy, Itachi?" She asked. The Uchiha walked over, walking around Deidara to inspect his hair. Then he simply nodded, regarding the female carefully as she walked back to Deidara. "But this style doesn't suit Deidei…" Pulling a single clip from his hair, it all fell about the blonde's shoulders, and she ran a brush through it again.

-_Five days later_-

**_Akimi's POV:_**

Akatsuki, being the swine's they were, refused to leave my apartment. Stupid asshole of a brother. Ah, whatever. It was nice spending time with Deidei and Sasori. Those two really need to get together. It's like everyone knows they like each other but them! Well; to be honest, that's the truth.  
I opened my eyes to see I was curled up on Deidei's lap. **AGAIN**. How the hell do I even get here? I mean, I remember going to sleep on Gaara's lap! Oh, wait… … **AKATSUKI ARE IN MY FREAKING LIVING ROOM**. I looked to Sasuke to see him glowering and Itachi, then me, Itachi, then me.  
"Ok, first off, Deidei. **_HOW THE HELL DID I END UP IN YOUR LAP_**?" I yelled the last part, seemingly annoyed – VERY annoyed.  
"Because I put you on my lap, un." He smirked and I thumped him in the stomach, muttering curses.  
"Second. **_WHY ARE YOU IN MY LIVING ROOM_**?" No-one decided to answer, so I got up, brushed off some imaginary dust and walked out.  
"I've already packed your things." Gaara spoke from the living room.  
"**_DAMMIT_**." I cursed from the hallway. "Well… I guess I'm going to the Hokage then." I ran to my room before anyone tried to stop me. I was about to go out the balcony when Itachi appeared and pushed me back, glaring at me as he locked the balcony doors then my bedroom door. "I-Itachi?" I asked, voice wavering in uncertainty.  
"What've you been up to with my _Otouto_**(1)**?" He growled, walking up so me so that I had to walk backwards. This continued until my back hit a wall. Very painfully, too. But it's not like I'd admit that to him.  
"Well, _Itachi_," I practically spat his name like it was venom. "For your information, he kissed me." It took him a while to reply.  
"… Did… You kiss back?" He asked quietly, stepping away from me.  
"After I stopped struggling… Yeah." I chuckled, my cheeks burning. He glared at me, and I stopped, trying to fight back the burning sensation of the blush on my face. Once that happened, I looked to him shyly. "W-why does it matter?" My voice was wavering and I wanted to cry. I sounded soooooooooooooo weak! It was unbelievable! I mean, come on! He's an _UCHIHA_, dammit! Speaking of the Uchiha, why is he so close? Like… oh kuso. "Why are you, like, an inch away from my face?" I queried. He pressed a finger lightly to my lips, asking for silence. I, being the idiot I am, kissed his finger. He stared at me. Not glared. But stared. I waited patiently (something I am not good at) for his reaction.

I did **NOT** expect him to push me up against the wall and start making out with me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Confusion Much?**

_**Itachi's POV:**_

… Why is she resisting?

**_Akimi's POV:_**

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!  
I love Sasuke! _NOT ITACHI_!

I think.  
_RUNNING OUT OF BREATH HERE_!  
I pushed Itachi with all my might, and he stumbled backwards, a bit away from me. I sank to the floor, trying to catch my breath. When I did, I looked up to him.  
"Dude, WHAT THE **HELL?**" I asked. Well, what can I say? It's the first thing that can to my blown away mind.  
Blown away by what? You may ask…  
Wellllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllll…. Itachi's lips, I guess. My face is like this, right now: (-_-")  
**_I SERIOUSLY DID NOT THINK THAT. OH CRAP I DID._**  
"Nani?" He asked emotionlessly, backing away and sitting on my bed. Why does he have to be so damn hot? Eh? … Still not as hot as Gaara… EWWWWWWW. Gaara's my brotherrrrr! That's gross, Kimmy! Oh great, now I'm calling myself that "cute" nickname Gaara calls me. One day I will kill him for calling me that. I swear it.  
"**WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT**?" I yelled, resisting the urge to tear my hair out. Itachi just shrugged, wiped his lips with the back of his hand and then got up, walking out of the room and back to the lounge.  
I sighed, getting up and going to collapse face first on my bed. I silently screamed into the pillow. _WHY AM I SO CONFUSED_? Oh yeah… coz they're all hot. Stupid hot Sasuke. Stupid hot Gaara (why am I including him in this?). Stupid hot Itachi! … Sleep.  
And so that's what I did. Literally. I fell asleep.

**_Urei's POV:_**

I slipped in through Kimmy's window, noting the fact that she was sleeping. Pretty heavily too. That's new. She's never slept heavily… Wonder what happened. I went through to the lounge, spotting Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke surrounded by Akatsuki members and… NOT being attacked.

Then my eyes fell on Rei…  
And boy, did I glare at him.  
"Urei-chan…" He grinned at me, despite the hate –for him!- that was clearing radiating from my being.  
"**_GET. LOST._**" Was my only response. Everyone kind of raised their eyebrows. Well… Gaara raised the skin where there should be eyebrows. Poor guy.  
"Awwww, but babe…" He got up and started walking towards me as I walked backwards.  
"Rei, th-this isn't funny!" My voice broke and my body was trembling slightly. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!  
"Rei, leave her alone." Kisame spoke. "I'm sure you were the one to take her virginity." But Rei kept his eyes on me, watching the way my body moved hungrily. He reached out, brushing my fringe away from my right eye, smiling.  
"It's been longer than six years since I saw that side of your face…" He spoke gently. For a moment, I almost believed the old Rei was back. But noooooooooo. I slapped his hand away, scowling at him as my fringe fell back into place. "You'll regret that." He growled. I shivered.  
"Don't you touch her, you teme!" Akimi yelled, appearing by me and hugging me tightly as tears fell down my face. I'm only 5'5"! She's younger than me and yet she's taller than me. I mentally frowned. _SO NOT FAIR._ Oh wait, keep your focus on Rei.

Why should I do that when I know what he's thinking, and everything that is going on in his head?  
'Stupid brat of a sister. She should just go shag Gaara and Sasuke. But Urei… why is she afraid? I don't want to hurt her…' He thought.  
"BULLCRAP." I yelled at him, and then covered my mouth with my hand, realizing what I had said. And that I'd given away my position. He just glared at me.  
"Yo, Tategami, what's up?" Naruto asked me. I shook my head… well, shakily.  
"Not the time, Uzumaki." Akimi and Rei were locked in a glaring contest, and I sighed, wiping my tears.  
"Teme."  
"Slut."  
"Perverted man whore."  
And the insults went on and on. I mentally sighed, before pulling their hair so they were yelping in pain.  
"Will you two quit it if I let you go?" I asked with closed eyes. … It was always the same… The same… before… then. I nearly shuddered at the thought.  
"No."  
"No."  
Those were my simultaneous answers. I yanked harder on their hair and they begged for me to let go. So I did, and they both fell on the floor.  
"You deserved that." I told them, then stalked off to the kitchen so I could think. "**KIMMY I'M HAVING AN APPLE**." I informed her, not turning as I grabbed an apple and looked out of the windows.  
"My apples…" I heard her fake a sob in the living room.

**_Akatsuki POV:_**

… Tategami? _THE_ Tategami?

**_Kisame's POV:_**

Was she the exception to the clan? And what happened between her and Rei? How come she has so much control over the two Ramika's?

"Wait, wait, wait." Sasori spoke, "_THE_ Tategami?" Speaking of the mysterious devil, she appeared at the kitchen door and leaned against the frame, eating the apple. That Akimi girl made another sob.  
"Yes. I am _THE_ Tategami. Idiot." She took another bite of the apple. Sasori remained calm, despite the insult.  
"The exception to the clan?" The girl froze, staring at Sasori. Her chewing had paused and her pale complexion had gotten paler.  
"…" She didn't answer; instead binning the apple and walking out of the room.  
"What's up with that slag?" Hidan asked.  
"Ah… I guess…" Akimi sat down on Gaara's lap, and he happily pulled her against his body. "Well… Urei told me the Tategami clan usually got these… powers, I guess, at eighteen years of age. Her's were forced into activation at twelve… Because… because Rei," she turned her hardened stare onto him, and he looked out of the window, "tried to rape her. Her body didn't take it well, and she has eaten very little since she was twelve. She was once a kind hearted, happy girl. That monster turned her into a closed and cold-hearted mysterious woman. Never has she let a boy near her again."  
"Talking about cold-hearted people…" Rei shifted his gaze to his sister.  
"Urei knows you said that… I'd give it… 3… 2… 1." Urei appeared and slapped Rei around the head.  
"DON'T. Speak about nee-chan like that you asshole." As quick as she came, she disappeared.  
"… Told you." Akimi simply spoke.

**_Akimi's POV:_**

I could feel Gaara tense against my back. Well… He got tenser than usual. I knew what he was thinking. It was the same as my own thoughts.  
'_… He hurt nee-chan_.' I thought. That single thought ran through my mind as I closed my eyes. I felt my chakra just… bubbling. As though it was trying to escape. Gaara somehow… felt this change in my thoughts and chakra and hugged me tight, resting his chin on the top of my head. Slowly my chakra went back to normal and I fell asleep.

**_Naruto's POV:_**

My eyes widened and I stared at Kimmy-chan's sleeping form.  
"Her chakra almost reached a Jinchuuriki level…" I mumbled, shocked.  
"… I know." Gaara spoke. He closed his own eyes. "Everyone, out. I plan to take her to Suna today."  
Everyone complied. It was a surprise to the former Jinchuuriki. Akatsuki left the village unnoticed, and Urei, Sasuke and me went home.

-Skip three days-

**_Akimi's POV:_**

I shifted, uncomfortable on whatever I was lying on.  
"Kimmy, get off me." I opened my eyes to see my head was lying on Gaara's stomach. In his room. … … …  
I screamed, and backed off. He just blinked at me.  
"WTF happened?!" I asked. He shrugged, telling me nothing happened. Maybe I fell asleep on him again. I've been doing that a lot, lately.  
"You need to go train today." He told me. I nodded and got up, relieved to find I was in my clothes and he in his.

Lately, there's just been this big… bubble inside of me. I don't know why. Its not wind, before you ask. It's something… bigger, more dangerous and destructive.  
I was quick to get to the Suna training grounds, happy that no-one else was there. Obviously it was early morning. Like usual. Gaara will come watch me soon. I know he will. That's what he does. Maybe I'll try to leave Suna when he has a lot of paper work to do.  
Training seemed too… empty. It felt like that a lot lately.  
I just… imagined Rei; and then… there was this explosion. I was knocked unconscious for who knows how long, but when I woke, Gaara was kneeling worriedly beside me. Along with some of the villagers.  
"What happened?" He asked quietly.  
"I actually have no clue." I responded.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Ancestors Galore!**

**_Gaara's POV:_**

Scanning the training grounds, I once again looked over the massive crater Akimi had made in the ground. Judging by the size of the crater, you would need a lot of power to make it as big as she did…  
Naruto said something about her chakra nearly reaching Jinchuuriki level, didn't he? Is this the sort of destruction she can cause? Or can she do worse? I'll have to keep an eye on her. I know she will try and run back to Konoha, though I don't understand why… Sunagakure is her most favourite place on this damned planet.

**_Akimi's POV:_**

My gaze followed Gaara's, and I saw the crater. Guess that was me…  
Wait…  
That means… that bubble… was a bubble of power… that I popped… and only a small amount of power leaked out…  
Holy crap. This could get bad. Really bad.  
Gaara helped me up gently, shooing everyone else. We went back to his office, where he sat down and began shifting through paper work again. I pulled a book from the shelf, had a flick through it, then put it back. How can people read? It's really boring! I guess I must be more of an action person.  
"Kimmy?" I snapped my head towards Gaara, resulting in a click from my neck.  
"Owwwwwwww." I pouted. "That hurt. Don't startle me, Gaara!" I rubbed my neck a little, and he chuckled even though he knew I was _NOT_ happy.  
"Are you bored, nee-chan?" He asked, motioning for me to go over to him. I did so, sitting on his lap.  
"Duh." I finally mustered the single word when the pain from my neck had faded.  
"I can entertain you, if you wish." The corners of his mouth twitched – a sign that he was planning something.  
"You? Entertain? Those two words do not belong in a sentence together." I told him. He chuckled quietly.  
"Close your eyes." He told me. I did so, and then felt him pressing his lips against my own. So this was his idea of entertainment… **_WHAT THE HELL. DUDETTE, IT'S GAARA!_** He's a good kisser. Crap.  
I didn't realize I was actually kissing back, going closer to him. Well. I didn't realize I was doing that until I heard a cough. I broke away quickly, a blush covering my cheeks as I turned slightly to see Kankuro and Temari. Oh **HELL** no.  
"Well, someone was getting into that kiss." Temari chuckled, smiling at me. I gave her the best death glare I could muster. Which kinda failed. Kankuro chuckled too.  
"Do you need anything?" Gaara asked, his voice stone cold and serious. The laughter died out immediately and Kankuro looked to the floor awkwardly.  
"We came here to give you these documents." Temari placed the documents on the desk before backing off. "Gaara, are you 'entertaining' Akimi?"  
"That is none of your business." But I felt his grip tighten around my hips, and I smirked at him. "Now leave." Gaara's siblings scampered out of the room and I smiled at Gaara.  
"You should get that paperwork done." I told him, going to slip off his lap.  
"I'm not doing it until you aren't bored any more." I blushed.  
"Gaara! Stop it!" I sighed, realizing he wouldn't let me go. Dammit. The corners of his lips twitched and he pulled me into him. I rested my head on his shoulder, listening to his breathing. It was rather calming, and I soon found myself falling asleep. NO WAKE UP! "Gaara, can I go for a walk?" I asked. He nodded, letting me up. I thanked him before walking out. After closing the door behind me, I walked through the Kazekage building and down to the city, before going through the village and going to the edge of the village. Looking around to see no-one was near or watching me, I began to sprint through the desert. Getting 300 hundred yards away, I heard someone shout: "Warn the Kazekage! She's running!" I kept sprinting, pushing myself to my limits. If I was to get back to Konoha, I had to keep Gaara off my tail. Hmmm… I wonder what it would be like to have a tail swishing back and forth behind you… Going off track a bit, aren't I? Running. Just keep running. Using what little sensor skill I have, I desperately searched to find any familiar chakra… none. Yet.  
I kept running for hours and hours, not in the least tired. Heck, running was what I'd trained myself for. Upon feeling that I'd put enough distance between me and Suna, I began to walk so I could regain the energy to run again after midday. It would be too hot otherwise and… well, you know. Whatever. Then I thought myself an idiot. I forgot food and water. Oh well. I'll survive. I think. Yes, I will. I am the odd Ramika. I was born to survive. I've cheated death several times before, and I'll do it again. That thought made me smile. I had cheated death. And I will do it again. Once again checking for familiar chakra, I felt a faint chakra – quickly coming towards me. Kuso! Gaara! Once again, I began running, eager to leave Suna and get back to Konoha. Even if I did belong here…

**_Gaara's POV:_**

She ran… Why did she run… Kimmy, why don't you understand that I love you and that no other can have you. I've grown up with you. You've been my closest friend. I finally get the courage to tell you how I feel, though I rather think the kiss did that, and you run. I don't understand you, Ramika. You're not like Rei. Not at all. You aren't a cold hearted killer. Ok, so maybe cold hearted – but not to all. You aren't a coward either, so how come you are running from Suna? It's not that bad now I'm Kazekage, is it? I mentally sighed. She is so confusing sometimes. I mean… I didn't do anything wrong, did I?  
It wasn't long before I could see her. It looked like she had been running for quite a while, and it was now midday… I knew she was the type to persevere, so I used my sand to trip her and hold her down without hurting her. Going up to her and kneeling down by her, I smirked.  
"Why would you run when you know I will catch you?" I asked her, releasing the sand holds and picking her up bridal style. She huffed angrily.  
"Because I want to go home."

…

**_Akimi's POV:_**

Oh crap. I didn't just say that, did I? Oh no, I did. I want to go to Konoha, but Suna is my home. You probably don't understand, right?  
Well… When I was little I was running away from Rei one day. He was out to kill me as usual, yadda yadda. I stumbled across the only Ramika burial ground in Suna. Well. It was north of Suna by two kilometers. Rei had purposefully chased me there to kill me. Only one Ramika child ever survived in a family. The rest stumbled across the grounds and were killed... You were classed as strong if you survived. Rei wanted me dead, so it made sense to chase me to some random dunes, didn't it? Yeah. I freaked out too when the bodies started to form on the dunes and begun to close in on me.  
But…  
A sand sphere encased me and protected me. My immediate thought? _'Gaara…'_ I actually smiled even though my life was in danger at the time. Gaara chased Rei off, then shooed the dead Ramika's before letting me out and hugging my tightly. Yeah, sounds weird for Gaara at that age, doesn't it? I was six, going on seven. And he was already eight. He is always older than me. It is no fair.  
So anyway… I guess you could say I owe him my life. Therefore, that is why I belong in Suna. To hopefully one day repay him the debt I owe him.  
"…" He replied to me with silence, instead watching where he was going. I sighed… I knew that had put him down. By a lot. He wanted me to think Suna was my home. But how can Suna be my home when I have lived in Konoha for most of my life… I stayed in Suna for three years. Three years, compared to the fifteen in Konoha is kind of insignificant, don't you think? Finally, he spoke up. "You belong in Sunagakure. End of conversation." That was when I felt the bubble pop.  
"You cannot make my decisions for me, Gaara! I am an eighteen year old with the same damn rights as you! I am not that coward of a girl you used to protect! I am not a chicken anymore, dammit!" The more I spoke, the more the anger built up… The more the anger built up, the more chakra leaked out. As soon as the bubble was gone, I was separated from Gaara and surrounded by at least one hundred dead Ramika's. All of who were muttering curses to me, muttering about me.  
"You're meant to be dead, girl!" One of them hissed, to my side. I scoffed at him, before noticing the male and the female standing before me… oh… so that's the sort of chakra I have.  
"Leave her alone, you fool. She is the strongest there has ever been in our clan!" The female snapped, turning to the male beside me. He said nothing, upon realizing her authority. It was one of the founders of the Ramika clan… Aika Ramika. And her husband was stood beside her… Jinsei Ramika.  
"Jinsei-sama… Aika-sama…" I bowed respectfully, not looking at them.  
"Akimi. It is nice to finally meet you in person." The male, Jinsei, replied, not turning to face me. "Akimi… Where do you belong?" He asked, turning slightly to glance at me before going back to his glaring match with Gaara.  
"In the village hidden in the leaves." I replied, my tone… skeptical?  
"Wrong. You belong in the village hidden in the sand." The triumph smirk on Gaara's face made me want to punch him.  
"But-"  
"It's where we settled, dear." Aika told me, "And where generations of our family were raised…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Some Ancestral Embarrassment and I'm Saved by the Akatsuki!****__**

Akimi's POV: 

My eyes widened slightly in realization as what Aika said sunk in. Mum _HAD_ said something to Rei when I was young… that… We had been raised here. She and father had said something about them being raised in Suna, and their parents too. But, then my eyes narrowed. The people surrounding me had tried to kill me. They had tried to kill Rei… Yes, he had mentioned it sometime in the past, saying I would be the one to die instead of him. They had probably tried to kill my dad, and probably one of his parents.  
"Kimmy?" A female voice snapped me from my thoughts, "You're letting the crowd get angry." I turned to look, and saw that the hundred or so Ramika's were shifting, restless because of my anger.  
"Oh." I turned back to Aika and flicked a hand behind me, causing my ancestors to settle completely.  
"And who is this fine lad?" Aika winked at me, causing one golden eye to vanish for a moment. She looks like Rei… Raven hair, golden eyes, relaxed and slightly cocky features.  
"Um, this is my nii-san, Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage of Suna." I nodded to my favourite red head, but he didn't break from his glaring match with Jinsei.  
"You know that Ramika females always had eyes for the Sabaku males, don't you?" Jinsei muttered, seemingly angry.

**_Gaara's POV: _**

I stopped glaring at this… Jinsei, who Akimi seemingly had respect for. So female Ramika's had eyes for Sabaku males… I always did wonder why Akimi was around me so much. I watched her glare at Aika and Jinsei. Heh… no matter her respect, she can still hate.  
"We've watched you hang around Gaara for most of your life…" Aika smirked, "We won't allow those Uchiha's to get in the way, you know." I thought I heard Akimi mutter under her breath, but it might have been the wind.  
"Well then, Jinsei-san, Aika-san, if you don't mind, I will be escorting Akimi back to Suna and moving her into my room so I may keep a better eye on her. I do not wish for her to try and run away again." I spoke, trying to keep the smirk from slipping onto my face.  
"Oh, hell to the no." She stated, glaring at Aika, Jinsei and me.  
"Yes, Kimmy." The founders told her. Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

**_Akimi's POV: _**

This is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo not fair. I just want to go back to Sasuke. Or Itachi. One of them! I'm too confused. Gaara can be ruled out straight away. Because he's my bro and that's all I'll ever allow him to be.  
"Good luck calming her down, Gaara-sama." Aika spoke, "She seems very agitated."  
"Oh I am **SO** going to punch you in a minute!" I yelled at her. She just chuckled though, and shooed the other Ramika's, allowing Gaara to pick me up bridal style before throwing me over his shoulder. "I hate you." I muttered angrily, folding my arms on his back.  
"I love you too, nee-chan." He chuckled so quietly, but I could feel it in his chest as we began to go back to Suna. I soon fell asleep on his back due to the day's heat, and the fact that it was starting to cool down. After a while, he shifted me back into his arms and I curled into his chest a little to keep warm.

**_Gaara's POV:_**

What a cutie… No wonder I fell in love with her. She's just one of those girls who attracts your attention and then… well I know what I mean.  
I got to Suna quickly, setting the still sleeping Akimi down on my bed. I got up and was about to leave and sit on the roof when a hand loosely brushed my coat. I looked back, and Kimmy had turned to face me in her sleep, her hand loosely resting on my coat. Guess she subconsciously wanted me to stay… Slinging my gourd off and placing it beside the bed, I lay down next to Kimmy, pulling her close to me. Almost as if it were second nature, she snuggled into me with a small smile. It was calming to see that she was actually relaxed in her sleep. I kissed the top of her head, gently pulling her bobble out so that she couldn't hurt herself. I knew I had Kazekage business to attend to… but my baby sister came first. Yes, I know she isn't really my sister, but I think of her as my baby sister. So shut it.  
"**_GAARA WHERE HAVE YOU—_**" Temari burst into my room, ready to give me a lecture about leaving in the middle of a meeting to get Akimi back. I simply glared at her, noticing Akimi had opened her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Temari dared to speak. "Gaara, I know you love Akimi more than a sister, but Suna is more important than her." Feeling the growl in my chest, I struggled to push it back. Looking down to Akimi, her eyes had closed again, but I could tell she was listening, waiting to hear what I would say.  
"No. No, its not. Akimi is my baby nee-chan… I can't drop her just for paperwork, Temari." Akimi snuggled a bit more in me and I could feel her smile through my clothes.  
"I just don't want to see you hurt, Gaara…" With those final words, Temari walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Kimmy seemingly relaxed, slipping into sleep again. Guess I'm abandoning work today…

**_Akimi's POV: _**

I opened my eyes as a pale light fell upon them. Getting up and walking to the balcony (I didn't have a balcony before?) I found that the pale light was from the moon… Ah, I'm back in my rightful time zone. Chuckling to myself, I turned and went back inside, finding that all my stuff was here, I just dug out a fresh pair of clothes. Changing quickly, I ventured out into the halls and realized – oh holy crap I was in Gaara's room. That thought slightly creeped me out. Making my way to the kitchen, I was about to grab an apple, when someone grabbed me from behind and placed a hand over my mouth so I would scream. Biting the hand, it was taken away from me. I turned swiftly, only to find…

Ok, now my face is like this: -_-  
**_HOW CAN AKATSUKI GET INTO THE KAZEKAGE'S RESIDENCE_**. It's practically impossible, ne?  
Well, they managed it. Hope Gaara doesn't know…  
Deidara smiled at me, signaling for me to stay quiet. I nodded, and then he took his cloak off, giving it to me. I shrugged it on, enveloped by the warmth of the cloak. I smiled, seemingly like a shrimp amongst all the black and red cloth. Zetsu and Konan were biting their lips, struggling not to laugh. Heck, even Hidan and Itachi cracked a smile! Urei's shorter than me. She's 5 foot 5. I'm 5 foot 6. I guess that's not much difference… but still! Deidei took my hand and we all sneaked out of the Kazekage building. Seems I might get back to Konoha quicker than I thought…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Escapes, Snakes, Nightmares and... Protection?****__**

Gaara's POV:

Something isn't right…

**_Akimi's POV:_**

With the desert wind brushing past my face, Deidei's cloak billowing behind me, and the same male holding my hand, I felt exhilarated. It was nice to be away from Suna, to have the possibility of going back home – to Konoha.  
It was obvious I got engrossed in my thoughts, because I soon bumped into something – turns out Deidei had stopped and pulled me behind him. He was holding me tightly, so something was wrong.  
"Itachi…" I knew that voice… _SASUKE_! "Where is she?!"  
_'Whoa, chill dude.'_ I thought.  
"I do not have her, as you can see, Otouto." Itachi replied calmly.  
"Deidara, why aren't you wearing your cloak?" Another voice… Bright and bouncy and – _NARUTO_!  
"Because I don't want to right now." Deidara held my arms tighter.  
"…" There was silence before the Akatsuki made a circle around me. Deidara let go of one of my hands and I took the nearest of Itachi's hands. He didn't look at me or turn to me, making out as if there was nothing there, but I knew he knew – because he squeezed my hand gently.  
"What are you hiding?" Naruto asked. Oh how I wish I could see his bright face.  
"A hostage." My eyes widened at Sasori's choice of words. I turned to him and glared at him, but he did not acknowledge me with his eyes. "A half dead one at any rate." I mentally sighed. _Thanks, Sasori._ Sense the sarcasm.  
"Yes, Sasori's right. We better go." They all poofed, taking me with them. Not that I minded.  
"… They were hiding Akimi, weren't they?" Sasuke asked, turning to Naruto, who nodded.  
"Her chakra is really dark compared to theirs." The blonde stated, something troubling his features.

**_Itachi's POV:_**

We reappeared away from the blonde and my brother before Deidara let go of Akimi and gave her a small nudge towards me. She looked at me warily, not understanding why she had to come to me. I sighed.  
"Give Deidara his cloak back." I told her. She seemed sad, but took it off and gave it him back. Once that was done, I opened my cloak, slipping my arms out of the sleeves, before picking her up and allowing Deidara to do that cloak up so that she was practically hidden.  
"Ummm…" I looked down to see her blushing, and I felt another smile trying to break its way onto my lips – not that I allowed it to.  
"Just to hide you better." I told her. She nodded, snuggling into me a little. A smirk threatened to take over my lips, but I pushed it back. This girl will not make me smile again! She was cute, I'll admit.

**_Akimi's POV:_**

They soon began running again, and Itachi's body temperature slowly increased, keeping me warm, along with the warmth of the cloak. Wonder if he has a six pack…

Where did that come from?  
Well, I guess he is an Uchiha… So… I am just getting myself into confusion here, right?  
Well. Anyway.  
My eyes slowly closed, the pace of everything lulling me to sleep. Itachi's heart, the wind passing us, their –almost- silent feet falling upon the ground. It was just so calming. Completely forgetting the fact it was Akatsuki I was traveling with, of course. The darkness of my dreams quickly overcame me, and I guess you could say I slipped into my dark world of nightmares.

~~~ Dream ~~~

Chains that were clamped onto my ankles and wrists bound me to the floor, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't break them. It was like they were chakra restricting, and super strong too. I wasn't scared of the dark. Anyone who knew the real me would know I love the dark – but this darkness was suffocating, almost as though someone, who was really heavy, was lying on top of me, and another one either side of my. It felt like my space being compressed, and I am slightly claustrophobic. My voice was gone, feeling scratchy and hoarse like I had used it up screaming.  
But why would I scream? I don't scream. Unless I see a snake. In which case I would run. Like hell.  
Thinking of the word snake made everything words. It felt like something was… slithering up my right arm, causing me to shiver and become scared. Then it was on my left arm… and both of my legs… The feeling just kept climbing and climbing until something was wrapping itself around my stomach and ribs, squeezing my breath from me and causing me to feel sick. The feelings on my arms wrapped around my throat lightly, allowing me to breathe – though I dared not to. If I let go of my breath, the constriction around my ribs would only tighten, cutting off my supply of air gradually.  
Holding my breath for as long as possible, the tight feeling around my ribs applied pressure to hurt me – I ended up letting go of my breath, only to have the feeling crush my ribs before I could get any air back in. I grimaced.  
"Are you going to give up yet, Ramika? Hmm? Before I kill you?" Without being able to control my own body, I shook my head and let out a barely heard "No". The feeling only tightened, the darkness became that much more suffocating. I wanted to scream, but I didn't have the breath, didn't have the voice, didn't have the strength. Tears slowly ran down my face. Heh, so this is my clan's revenge… Making me die with my worst nightmare because I didn't die when they wanted me to.  
I felt my consciousness slipping away from me. No! I can't die now! I have people to look after. I am a night ninja. I won't let my darkness beat me. Having fears is idiotic. A little strength seeped back into my system, but it was nowhere near enough. I couldn't break out of the hold of these chains. I couldn't get these snakes from around my throat and ribs. I need to breathe, but my muscles are weakened from lack of oxygen. I'm screwed.  
"Give up. I want your power, and I can extend the limits of your chakra, and you know it. I have given you the option and yet you still refuse." I choked back a sob.  
"Screw. You. Orochimaru." And then all was black.

~~~ End Dream ~~~

I was pulled back into consciousness by the warmth that was wrapped around me and the cold feeling of tears trailing down my cheeks. The feeling of people staring at me suddenly became greater as my senses woke up. I was able to hear myself sobbing, able to taste the salty tears that ran in my mouth.  
"Akimi-san…" My tears were wiped away by a gentle hand, and I was pulled closer to someone's body. "Please stop crying… Everyone is worried…" I curled into the warmth of that body, unable to stop the tears, but able to muffle the sobs a little. Something warm was placed over my back and I sighed.  
It took a while, but the tears stopped, and I opened my eyes. They were all red and sore from the crying, and my voice was gone. I looked down, wiping the remaining tears away before looking up to realize my head was resting on Itachi's shoulder. His cloak was wrapped around me, with his arm around my shoulders. It was a surprise, I'll admit. But not an unpleasant one.  
"Are you done crying?" Hidan asked. I nodded a little. "Good. Your noise was annoying." I didn't even have the heart to growl at him – and apparently it was really noticeable.  
"Ok, Kimkim, what's up?" Deidara came and sat on my other side, rubbing my back gently. I slipped my hand out of Itachi's cloak and made a small writing gesture with my hand. Itachi passed me some paper and a pen, and I simply wrote '_Nightmare_' on it. "… Should I ask what about?" Deidara continued. I grimaced. '_Snakes._'  
"Anything else?" Itachi asked. I was tempted to shake my head, to tell them no, that it wasn't worth pursuing, but this bothered me too much.  
'… _Orochimaru._'  
Their eyes widened.  
"Write down your dream exactly." Itachi told me gently, rubbing his hand over a small bit of my back to comfort me. So I did. The chain, the darkness, the feeling of snakes crawling up my body, the mention of power – everything.  
After I was done, they seemed shocked, and Itachi, Deidara and Sasori seemed a bit protective of me.  
"We'll protect you… We promise." I didn't need protecting… did I? What was going on? What weren't they telling me?  
'_What's going on?_' I wrote.  
"It doesn't matter… Just trust us. You'll be staying here for a while…" It was my turn for my eyes to widen.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: A Failed Mission, And a Surprise****__**

Naruto's POV: 

It's been about a week since me and Sasuke's saw the Akatsuki. And I knew immediately they were hiding Akimi. Her chakra had expanded, and just left a void where it should have been – where it could expand to. And when I last saw her, her chakra was slightly darker than everyone else's, it almost felt normal. But when we came across her, it felt… really, really, really dark.  
We had been to Suna, talked with Gaara - who promptly told us that Akimi had been missing for an hour or two [exactly the time we saw Akatsuki and their "half dead victim"]- and told him that we had seen Akatsuki taking her from Suna.

**_~~~ Flashback ~~~_**

_**He leaned back in his chair, fingers steepled together under his chin.**_**_  
_**_**"Was she fighting them?" His voice was worried, but his face showed no such emotion.**_**_  
"No, Gaara. Either she was unconscious, too scared, or she didn't want to fight them." I replied. Worry etched my own face. Akimi was a fighter, and she hated Akatsuki because of Rei. So why wasn't she fighting? Had they said something that stopped her fighting? Threatened someone she cared for?  
"…" Gaara gave no reply for a while. "Temari!" The blonde haired kunoichi came into the office quickly, standing next to me and Sasuke, before Gaara's desk.  
"Yes, Kazekage-sama?" She asked.  
"I am going with Naruto and Sasuke on a hunt for Akimi. It seems Akatsuki have taken her. I shouldn't be more than a week. You're in charge of Suna." With that, he got up and went out, leaving me and Sasuke to follow._**

~~~ End Flashback ~~~

So it's been a week since that happened, and we still have no trail of Akimi. Gaara left to go back to Suna, and he was not happy. Woes betide anyone who gets in his way. Sasuke was beginning to get frustrated and I… I was just plain worried for Akimi.

All we can do is hope she didn't join Akatsuki or get killed by them, and just keep searching.

**_Itachi's POV:_**

Akimi had been going out to train in the woods a lot this week. Obviously, something was bothering her. I was speaking to Deidara the other day and it seems we both have the same sort of idea.

**_~~~ Flashback ~~~_**

_**"Deidara? Have you seen Akimi?" I asked, poking my head into the lounge, where he was sitting, painting his nails.**_**_  
_**_**"She left to train in the woods earlier. She wouldn't tell me why." He paused in his nail painting, looking up to me. "She's been doing that ever since the dream."**_**_  
_**_**"Hai… It's obviously bothered her very much…" I answered. "I'll go look for her."**_**__**

_**~~~ End Flashback ~~~**_

I sat silently in a tree, watching Akimi as she trained. But it wasn't physical training. She was training her chakra and summoning jutsu. And getting increasingly angry with herself.

**_Akimi's POV:_**

I just wanted to give up and curl up in a ball. I needed my chakra to expand when I wanted it too, not when I was angry. It wasn't working.  
"Akimi…" I opened my eyes and saw Itachi sitting in front of me, "What are you trying to do?"  
"… I'm trying to get my chakra to expand when I want it too, not when I am angry…" I folded my hands together intricately and placed them in my lap, staring down at them.  
Two of his fingers slipped under my chin and pulled it up gently until I was staring into his eyes.  
"You can't force this, Akimi." He spoke quietly. I dropped my eyes with a sigh. "You look tired, come on." He got up and pulled me up, slinging me over his shoulder gently before walking back to the hideout.  
Yeah, we're just outside of Kumo at the moment. Madara moved bases when he found out that, A) I was with the Akatsuki, B) We had seen Naruto and Sasuke on the way to the base outside of Suna, C) I had had a dream about Orochimaru.  
Speaking of the snake-creep, I still haven't found out why Akatsuki are so determined to protect me. I mean, surely it's just my mind throwing up twisted nightmares?

That seemed pretty real…  
I sighed, and Itachi seemed to know what was on my mind.  
"Akimi, we wont let him touch you." I folded my arms.  
"Why not? Wouldn't it be a good thing for you lot if I went to him, got the power and came back?" I asked moodily.  
"No. From what we know about your dream, he made – will make – a compromise to you. Knowing him as we do, he will probably say 'I'll give you the power, if you let me take over your body'. Or something like that in the least." He put me down on his bed, sitting next to me and watching my movement. I studied the carpeted floor, not happy with the idea of that happening. "That's why we won't let it happen…" I looked up to him.  
"But Madara won't let me go, ne?" His silence answered the question for me. "I am not staying here, Itachi. No way in hell." I went to get up, but he pulled me against him in a tight hug.  
"I have you in my grasp now. You really think I'll let you slip through my fingers?" I guess my silence answered his question. "I won't lose you to Sasuke, or Gaara." I mentally sighed. Make my situation worse, why don't you?  
I tried to wriggle out of his grip, but found that he wouldn't let go. His hand was slowly trailing down my side and down my thigh. I slapped his hand away and elbowed him in the ribs. The lack of breath caused him to let go momentarily, giving me the chance to escape – which I took. I ran through the hideout to Sasori and hide behind him.  
"Hi Sasori." He looked at me briefly, before going back to reading. A few moments later Itachi came in the room, glaring at me.  
"Don't make this worse for yourself, Akimi." I chuckled.  
"Like anything is going to happen to me." I smirked. "You know I'll just bounce back up if you hit me down." Sasori looked at me quizzically. "Long story." I smiled. Itachi sighed, and poofed in a bunch of raven feathers. I turned to see him behind me. "How did I guess?" I smiled. He picked me up again and as we were about to leave the room, I grabbed the doorframe. "Sasori, you should get with Deidara. He wants you." I winked at the redhead before letting go of the doorframe and waiting for Itachi to put me down.  
"You should get some rest. We're traveling again tomorrow." Itachi informed me.  
"What? But why?" I pouted, even though he couldn't see it.  
"Because, as we discussed earlier, Madara doesn't want you found. So we are moving just outside of Konoha." My eyes widened in realization. "Yes, we will allow you to go into Konoha, but one of us will always be with you."  
"Ah, I guess that's ok for a compromise…" I mumbled, slightly disappointed, but happy all the same. "Ummm… in case you haven't noticed… I haven't slept for the past week." Itachi placed me down on his bed, lying beside me and studying my face with his emotionless eyes.  
"Why not?" I closed my eyes, barely muttering: 'Too afraid'. I opened my eyes to find Itachi placing his over my stomach (I'm on my back, he's on his side) and pulling me to his chest. "I told you, I won't let him touch you."  
"It's not that. It's the snakes. If I ever have a dream about snakes, I always get this feeling of them slithering up my skin and it's horrible and I hate it and I won't sleep." I took a shaky breath, relaxing into Itachi.  
"Ah…" He kissed my shoulder, "Well maybe I can-"  
"Get lost." I told him, before he could even suggest anything further. He blinked at me, like I had two heads, or had just sprouted a tail. Or three.  
"No." He closed his eyes, resting his head above mine. The warmth of his body was inviting, I'll admit, but I can't sleep. No. I should get back into my natural sleep pattern.

…  
That's not hard at all. I'll go to sleep juuuuuuust before he wakes up. And he won't wake me up.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Getting Back to Konoha!****_  
_**  
_Itachi's POV: _

Without Akimi slowing us down, it didn't take us as long to get to our base outside of Konoha. Once there, I took Akimi to her apartment and put her on her bed, allowing her to sleep still. I sat in the chair near her bed and watched her sleep. She actually looked peaceful when she was sleeping. Stirring slightly, she moved a little so she was comfortable. I watched her facial features, that would hopefully tell me if she was dreaming or not… I do sometimes wonder if that dream about Orochimaru was a one-off, and not something meaningful.  
Still, we cannot take the chance that Orochimaru would take her and her body. That would really anger Madara.  
"Mhhh…" My attention snapped straight to Akimi. Her facial features were creased with worry and fear. Was she dreaming again? "Itachiii, don't touch there…" I chuckled quietly. So she was having dreams about me touching her. Well, I have nothing to complain about there.

_Akimi's POV: _

I woke up at 11 pm to find that Itachi had fallen asleep in the chair beside my bed – oh wait. MY BEDDDD FTW! I'M BACK IN KONOHA BABY!  
Grabbing some clothes, I had a quick shower, changed, then grabbed a cloak and left via my balcony, running along rooftops until I came to the Uchiha estate, where I spotted Sasuke and Naruto walking back to Sasuke's. Swiftly and silently, I jumped down and ran to them. I tackled hugged Naruto from the back and he yelled out.  
"HELP MURDERER! SASUKE HELP ME!" I burst out laughing. Poor Naruto.  
"Naruto, it's me, Akimi! You usuratonkachi!" I got off him and helped him up, before hugging Sasuke tight. He hugged back as tight, resting his chin on top of my head.  
"I missed you." We said at the same time. And here I thought this Uchiha wasn't capable of love.  
"We were looking for you after we knew you were with the Akatsuki…" Sasuke kissed my forehead and I settled my head on his shoulder.  
"I love you…" I admitted. I heard Naruto hit the ground. "Did he faint?" I asked with a small chuckle.  
"Yeah… Silly dobe…" I smiled up at Sasuke, before feeling eyes on my back. I sighed.  
"Sasuke, I will never be totally alone. Akatsuki are here to 'protect' me, as they say. Madara doesn't want to let me go so I'm kinda screwed…" I scratched my neck, looking at the floor.  
"Why would they want to protect you? No offence intended, but still." I punched his arm playfully, smirking.  
"Oh, so now you don't like me?" I asked, turning my head to the side a little and trying to sound totally serious.  
"What? No! I mean, yes!" I turned and began walking off, ignoring him. "Akimi!" He ran up to me and pulled me in a hug from behind. I settled my head back on his shoulder, smirking up at him.  
"So you do like me…" I smirked a little more.  
"Ah, you bitch." I chuckled, but stopped when his lips met mine in a soft kiss. It lasted for a few more moments before he broke away. "I… I think I fell in love with you, Kimmy… I was so stressed out when I couldn't find you…" I spun round to face him.  
"Sasuke…" He wrapped his arms around my hips, pulling me in a tight hug. We both heard a moan and looked to Naruto.  
"W-what happened?" He asked as he sat up in a daze.  
"You fainted." We informed him.  
"Why?" I pondered whether to say it again.  
"Because I said I love Sasuke." He looked pale, still.  
"And while you were unconscious, I said I loved Akimi." Bam. He fainted again. I laughed and kissed Sasuke's cheek.  
"Think we should get him back to his apartment?" I asked.  
"Nah, you two can stay here for the night." I nodded and together we picked Naruto up, going into the Uchiha estate and into Sasuke's.  
We set Naruto down on the couch in the lounge, and then Sasuke took me to his room, leading me by the hand.  
"Try and do anything to me and I'll hurt you like I did your brother." I chuckled. He raised an eyebrow. "Nani? I had to get away from him!" I pouted and Sasuke smirked, opening a door and leading me inside before closing the door. I had to fidget to stop myself from running and jumping on his bed.  
"What is it?" He asked, hugging me from behind. Well, someone's very loving tonight.  
"I wanna run and jump on your bed like a five year old…" I mumbled, biting my lip. He smirked.  
"Go on then." I squealed and ran and jumped onto his bed, bouncing up again before settling down. He soon came and sat by me, moving my hair from my face. "Did Itachi do anything to you while you were with the Akatsuki?" He asked gently, but I could hear the anger seeping into his voice. I shook my head with a smile, before shifting so I was lying straight on the bed with my head on Sasuke's chest. "Am I comfier than a pillow or something?" He asked.  
I chuckled.  
"Yup. Much more comfy." My eyes soon closed, and I soon feel asleep. But not before I felt a hand taking my hair bobble out and running through my hair gently, caringly and lovingly.

_Sasuke's POV:_

I woke up to a loud BANG. Kimmy still slept, looking like an angel. I slipped off my bed, finding that she moaned from the loss of warmth. Kissing her forehead, I mumbled; "I'll be back in a minute…" She nodded and I went out, searching for the source of the bang. Naruto was still sleeping on the sofa, so it wasn't him falling off… I looked out of the sitting room window and found a crater in the ground… Obviously made by a bomb. I grabbed my katana and ran outside, trying to spot where the bomb came from, and who had thrown it. When spotting nothing, I activated my Sharingan. Still not spotting anything, I deactivated my Sharingan and went inside, going back to my room and putting my katana by the bed. I got back on the bed and Kimmy cuddled up to me once more. I rested my hand on her back, and studied the ceiling.  
For the rest of the morning, I heard nothing more, but when Kimmy woke up, she was tense. Really tense.

_Akimi's POV:_

I just had this odd idea stuck in my head that someone was out to get me. I knew Akatsuki were there. Where abouts, I had no clue. But this feeling just clung to me… Big time. Sasuke kept glancing at me every now and then.  
I finally couldn't be bothered to pretend to sleep and pretended to wake up instead.  
"What happened?" I mumbled 'sleepily'.  
"Ah…" He seemed unwilling to answer, so I sat up and looked into his onyx eyes.  
"Sasuke…" I began.  
"AKIMI." My head snapped towards the door, recognizing the voice instantly.  
"Ah… I have to go… Gomenasai gozaimasu…" I kissed his cheek then ran out, running into Deidara at the front door.  
"Itachi didn't know where you were. And I wondered if I'd find you here…" He hugged me tight.  
"Ummm… I'm spending time with Sasuke and Naruto?" I stated, though it sounded like more of a question. "Well… More Sasuke since Naruto is sleeping, but hey ho." I hugged back before letting go.  
"Meet you at mine later, Deidei." I ran back to Sasuke and huggle-glomped him (A/N: Idk where that word came from…).  
"Hello, Kimmy…" He kissed my head and pulled me close to him. My head rested on his chest and I smiled – I actually smiled for the first time in years. He ran his hand through my hair gently, and I swear I could stay here forever… It was so calm, so peaceful… Something I rarely got to experience in my life.  
"I love you, Sasuke…" If I wasn't careful, I would fall asleep on his chest.  
"I love you too, Kimmy." I looked up to see the corner of his mouth twitching.  
"Smile…" I muttered, smiling myself. He gave me a small smile in return.  
"I thought you were nocturnal, sleepy-head."  
"What is it with that name, Sasu-chan?" I smirked.  
"Oh, I don't know, sleepy-head… Maybe because that's what you do all the time. Sleep, sleep and sleep again. You're worse than Naruto." He chuckled and I frowned, taking it serious.  
"Well I'm sorry that I spent several years of my life not sleeping because I missed my non-biological brother!" I snapped, huffing afterwards. Sasuke just stared at me, before hugging me.  
"Sorry, Kimmy…" I nestled against him.  
"Whatever, teme." He chuckled again.  
"Now you definitely sound like Naruto."  
"But I don't wanna." I pouted, folding my arms across my chest. Guess coming back to Konoha was the best thing Madara ever decided.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Itachi-nii-sama...****__**

Akimi's POV:

The rest of that day was spent hugging Sasuke, fighting with Naruto, playing hide and seek with Naruto, and wondering why Madara had in fact decided to come back to Konoha.  
In the end, I started pondering over why Itachi had been kissing me and protecting me and coming onto me and all this.  
I mean, when I was eight and he was thirteen, we acted like brother and sister. And it got Sasuke pissed off.

**~~~ Flashback ~~~**

I looked up, ready to announce to Iruka-sensei that I had finished the detention work he had given out to me and Sasuke – yes, we had detention together. Yes, we had detention because we got in a fight-, when I noticed Uchiha Itachi walk into the room. I blushed, and looked back down to my work.  
"Sasuke, you forgot your lunch." Itachi spoke, going to his brother and handing him his lunch.  
"Thanks, nii-san!" Sasuke chimed, grabbing his lunch and handing his work to Iruka-sensei before going to the door. "Better luck next time, Ramika!" He chuckled before running out to join all the other kids. I didn't even get time to growl my response… I kept my head down, looking at my lap, waiting for Itachi to go… I didn't notice the shadow of Itachi hanging over my desk until his hand grabbed my work, reading over it and what I had to do.  
"How come you haven't handed this in?" He asked, coming round to sit by me. I looked away, mumbling an 'I was getting there…'.  
"Come on, Kimmy… I know you're better than this…" There he was, acting like big brother again.  
"Why do you act like you're my brother?!" I hissed, turning to him. Tears pricked my eyes, and the blush was slowly fading. I probably looked a mess.  
"…" He studied me for a few moments, before pulling me into a one-armed hug. "I act like your brother because I know you're looking for one… I know Rei is an idiot and is horrible to you, and I know you miss Gaara… So I thought I'd help you out, seen as no-one else seem to." I looked up to him, and gave a small smile, wiping my tears.  
"… Arigatou, Itachi-nii-sama…" He smiled and let go of me.  
"I'll pick you up after school and we'll go to the park for a picnic." He stated, getting up.  
"What about Sasuke-chan?" I asked. Itachi chuckled.  
"No doubt he'll go home to train before I come to pick you up." I nodded, and he left, and I gave Iruka-sensei my work with a small smile – which he was more than shocked at.

******  
After School…**

I walked out of class, noting that Sasuke hadn't run off like usual. He was behind me, watching my every move. I know he is. I got onto the play ground and spotted Itachi immediately. He beckoned me over, and I went, noticing the basket of food in his hand.  
"Itachi-nii-sama, we don't need that much food, do we?" I asked, confused. He chuckled and hugged me with one arm before ruffling my hair.  
"Well if there are left-overs, you can take them home." He stated with a smile.  
"But teme-nii-san would take them." I frowned. Itachi frowned also.  
"Don't use words like that, Kimmy." I nodded, looking at the ground. He lifted my head and kissed my forehead.  
"Come on, let's go." He took my hand, and I looked to Sasuke who was glaring at me, some ten feet away. I tugged on Itachi's hand and pointed to Sasuke.  
"Can we take Sasuke with us? It wouldn't be fair if we didn't…" Itachi sighed but nodded. I smiled. "Come on Sasuke!" Sasuke stopped glaring so much, but didn't stop totally.

********

I was having fun, running around the field, fighting with Sasuke, doing hand stands, climbing trees, just being a TOMBOY.  
"I thought you were meant to be a girl!" Sasuke stated. I round-house kicked him. "OW!" He muttered, rubbing his head. I glared him down. He glared at me, got up, and pushed me in the lake.  
"Sasuke!" Itachi shouted from a little away, "That was mean!"  
"But nii-san-!" Sasuke began to argue, but he couldn't finish his argument coz I pulled him in the lake beside me.  
"Kimmy!" Itachi shouted, slightly angry. I and Sasuke climbed out, dripping wet. We looked at Itachi and then I grinned. Sasuke smiled. He took a look at the two of us and smiled, beckoning us over. We ran over to him, sitting on the blanket with great big smiles.  
"Nii-san," Sasuke spoke, "can you help me with my shuriken jutsu?"  
"Sorry Sasuke, not today. Today is about being Kimmy's family." I blushed a little, but Sasuke pouted.  
"She has family!" He muttered angrily. Itachi sighed, beckoning Sasuke to him. Sasuke went over, and got poked in the forehead. "Ow…" I frowned. That wasn't nice.

~~~ End Flashback ~~~

In all the times I spent with Itachi-nii-sama, he never poked me in the forehead, and all the times I spent with him and Sasuke-kun, he always poked Sasuke's forehead.  
"Earth to Akimi. Hello?" A blonde with cerulean eyes was up in my face. I hate people up in my face, so I punched him away. Then I recognized him.  
"OMG NARU-KUN I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!" I ran to him, picking him up. I just heard a typical, Uchiha 'Hn' behind me and growled at that person. "Don't get up in my face, ok?" I smiled at Naruto. He chuckled and nodded, hugging me.  
"Kimmy?" I turned to see two red heads. Oh no. NOT TOGETHER.  
"Nee-chan?" My eyes widened.  
"N-Nii-sama, S-Sasori-kun." I sweat dropped. Kuso. This won't end well. Gaara and Sasori spotted each other, and began a glaring contest. "Nii-sama, quit it! Sasori, you too!" Strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me against a well built chest. I blushed, and Sasuke appeared in front of me, growling.  
"Itachi…"  
"Sasuke…" Spoke the voice behind me. KUSO!  
"Itachi-nii-sama… please let me go…" I whispered. His grip loosened, and he did let me go. I turned to him.  
"… You still think of me as your brother?" He asked. I nodded, swallowing. He sighed. "Very well, Kimmy-nee-chan…" I looked to Sasuke, and I swear he relaxed that little bit.  
"Someone was jealoussssss!" I teased, smirking.  
"Nani? I was not." He smirked back at me.  
"Liar liar pants on fire." I chuckled. He smirked, then turned back to Itachi. "Itachi-nii-sama, poof!" I told him, frowning. He chuckled, then handed me a raven feather.  
"For luck." He muttered. I nodded, and then he was gone in a poof of… well, more raven feathers.  
I turned to Sasori and Gaara, sighing.  
"Nii-sama, you are better than this, so quit it!" I told him, stalking up to him and growling. Gaara turned his aquamarine eyes on me, and nodded. I sighed. "Thank you. And you, Sasori…" I turned to him with all my anger. He gulped knowing how I could be.  
"H-Hai?" He asked, watching me carefully. I chose my words so they would strike precisely.  
"Go screw _Deidara_." I told him with a triumphant smirk. A blush flew up over his cheeks and he poofed away. I chuckled.  
'Oh, he and Deidara are so gay for each other.' I thought with a smile. I was pulled into a hug from someone behind me, and upon noticing that it was Sasuke who had laid his head on my shoulder, I relaxed back into him with a smile.  
Gaara watched my face and my expressions carefully. I figured what he was deciding. I watched him decide, and knew he was happy with the fact that he was my brother and that only. I knew that because I saw the small smile grow on his face.  
"Arigatou, nii-sama." I told him. He nodded.  
"I'll see you later, Kimmy. I need to get back to Suna." I nodded this time.  
"Keep in touch." I told him.  
"You're my number one priority." He smirked and walked off to go back to Suna.  
"Soooo…" I murmured, turning to Sasuke. He smirked, lifting my chin up. "Nani?" I asked. He only pressed his lips against my gently, with a tenderness that would not be associated with his image. But… It felt right. Just perfect. I kissed back, only to feel him lick my lower lip, begging for entrance to my mouth – which I gladly gave him.  
"Yo, love birds." I heard. I broke away from Sasuke to see Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto looking at us.  
"Nani?!" Both I and Sasuke snapped at the same time.  
"Oooh, they totally suit!" Naruto spoke. I growled at him.  
"You're really asking for it, Naruto." I spat, narrowing my eyes at him. Shikamaru and Kiba had the sense to back off a little.  
"Am not!" I broke away from Sasuke, stalked to Naruto, and socked him one.

…  
Let's just say Naruto ended up in hospital that night :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Of Murder Wishes and Perverts****__**

Akimi's POV:

The next few days and nights were spent in peace. Chilling with Sasuke and Naruto, sometimes Sakura. Actually, both boys were surprised I didn't pummel her when she was hitting on Sasuke so obviously. Well. I say I didn't pummel her… but my ancestors' pummeling her is a different story. Insert halo here.  
Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and I were hanging at the park, chilling out. It was about 11 pm and my senses were picking up. Yadda yadda. Kakashi had his nose in his orange pervert book – well I'm sorry, but that's what it is! - Naruto was hitting on Sakura, who was hitting on Sasuke, who was cuddling me. And me… Well I was stone faced. I was thinking about Rei. He. Has. To. Die. Trust me on this one –insert smiley face. The wind ruffled my hair a little, which was actually down for once. Sasuke had taken it down to run his fingers through it. How sweet.  
"Kimmy? What's up?" Kakashi crouched in front of me. I just stared at him. Sasuke pulled me into his warm body. I didn't resist, but he noticed I didn't hug back.  
"Kimmy?" Sasuke asked. Naruto and Sakura looked to me. Sakura just tutted.  
"Spacing out again." She spoke. I growled at her. Naruto sat on my other side, placing his hand on my elbow.  
"Sup, Kimmy?" He asked. I clenched my fist and stood, wriggling out of Sasuke and Naruto's grasp.  
"I have to go kill someone. Now." I answered, jumping away.

**_Normal POV:_**

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other.  
"That can't be good." Naruto murmured.  
"Now?" Kakashi asked.  
"Who?" Sasuke asked. The three boys and Sakura watched Kimmy as she leapt around, looking for someone.

**_Kakashi's POV:_**

I can understand why the Hokage likes to use her as a Nocturnal specialist ninja. Comparing her movements from the day and from the night… Her attention in the day is short spanned and someone could easily attack her or kidnap her. Her reflexes wouldn't be fast enough. Her stealth and ability on missions is clumsy, and whenever I have been with her on a mission in the day, she isn't exactly good at her job.  
Looking at her now though, her movements are stealthy, quick and graceful. No sound is heard from her feet and she makes no noise.  
You can kind of tell she is naturally nocturnal – either that or she's had a lot of practice.  
Now onto the next problem. Who is she going to kill?  
It won't be anyone in the Akatsuki. She seems to be friends with them.  
It won't be Gaara. Firstly, he's in Suna; secondly, he is like her brother.  
It won't be me, Sasuke, Naruto or Sakura. Otherwise she would've just taken out a kunai and attacked.  
It won't be Lady Tsunade. Akimi couldn't manage to kill her. I don't think. Though if she really does get a rise in chakra… It may be possible. But Akimi has nothing against the Hokage, so it won't be her.  
I doubt it would be any of the teens in the village…  
Or any of the Jonin…  
Hmmmm… Won't be any of the younger kids.  
Could be Rei…  
"Sasuke, what happened to Akimi? Anything between her and Rei?" I asked. He nodded.  
"There's something. But she won't say." He answered.  
"Hmm…" I thought. It was something to do with the bandages on her right arm and left leg.  
"Naruto, do you know?" The blonde nodded.  
"I talked with Gaara while we were looking for her… Rei gave her all those scars – apart from one. The ring of pale skin on her left ankle is a scar from Gaara. The first day they met, he got angry because she wouldn't leave him alone. His sand picked her up by her ankle and squeezed pretty tight, leaving her with that scar. All the others are from Rei. He used to chase her around Suna, trying to kill her. I think there is a scar on her chest, too. From Rei." Sasuke clenched his fist. He obviously wasn't happy that his girlfriend – yeah, did they mention? They got together. Sakura can't pick up on it though! – didn't tell him where she got her scars from. I wonder if he thought they were from battle? Hmmm… Maybe.  
Back to the problem at hand!  
"It's most likely Rei she's off to kill… I mean, if he was that nasty to her and all…" Sakura trailed off, frowning. "Sasuke-kuuuuuun, how come you keep hanging around her a lot lately? She isn't good for you!"

Seriously, Sakura? I know you might be my student, but you need to take a hint.

And you're meant to be the smart one.  
"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply.

**_Sasuke's POV:_**

I looked to Naruto, and we both thought the same thing, as we got up and ran after Kimmy.  
"**AKIMI!**" Naruto yelled. Man, he's loud.  
"Kimmy…" I muttered. "Naruto, where would she be?" I asked.  
"High places. Unnoticeable places. Dark places. _Anywhere in Konoha_!" He panicked.  
"**NARUTO**! Where is she most often at night?" I asked, trying to keep calmness in my voice.  
"Um um um um… **THE HOKAGE'S TOWER**!" We both ran there as fast as we could, only to see a figure in black. She wore a tight black tube top that ended at her stomach. It had no sleeves. A skirt covered her hips, flowing down to just below her knee. She wore black shoes. Bandages covered her right arm and left leg. The other exposed skin was covered by a fishnet top, and fishnet trouser type things. Around her neck was a forehead protector. But Akimi usually wore hers on her thigh? A vest like Gaara's old one (the one that goes from around the shoulder and barely covers anything, never mind protect anything. He used it to hold the gourd I think) was slung over her chest and went round to her hips, going back up her back. Her nails and toenails gleamed red in the moonlight. Freshly painted, maybe? In her hand was one of the most polished, shiniest katana's I had ever seen. Had she saved this for someone special?

**_Akimi's POV:_**

I was watching the Akatsuki spread out over Konoha. I had run home to change into black clothes. Completely black. So Rei wouldn't see me. Deidara had given me a bobble I could borrow, and I used that to tie my hair back in a low ponytail. I had bugged Hidan –very quickly- into letting me borrow his forehead protector to wear around my neck like he does. Mine is at home. My shiny katana – soon to be stained with defected blood, my brother's blood – was in my hand. My stance was uneasy, tense.  
I sensed Naruto's and Sasuke's charka behind me, and I knew they had been looking for me.  
"You look like a silent assassin." Sasuke murmured, walking up to me.  
"Well… Sometimes the Hokage uses me as a silent assassin." I answered, staring at him uneasily. He looked at me sadly.  
A raven flew over head, and I knew that was the signal.  
"Tah-Tah." I saluted them and jumped off the Hokage's tower backwards, sailing down quickly and landing on one of my hands, doing a back-flip and landing on my feet. Painful, right? Nah. I put chakra in my hand and feet to make it safe. Looking up, I saw Sasuke and Naruto looking down at me. Without a word, I turned and walked into the village.  
A 'suicide' will happen tonight. Yeah. Imma kill him but make it look like he did it himself.  
Everywhere I looked, in the normal posts of Konoha, the nine members of Akatsuki stood. They had created clones and sent them out. They had knocked out the guards, and were now watching me carefully.  
My grip slowly tightened on the hilt of the katana, sweat forming in my gloved palm. I calmed myself before my Kinjutsu could take over. Most likely the worst state, too.  
All too soon, my apartment came into view. I knew he would be sleeping. He thinks sleep is the best. Especially when he screws a girl beforehand.  
Ah, I hate his guts. Flesh and blood or not, I'll kill him.  
Akatsuki don't know who I plan to kill. Just that I plan to kill someone. I'm glad they didn't question. Madara would probably kill me if he knew I was going to kill Rei. But then again maybe not… He can't afford to lose me. I poofed into my apartment, into his room to be exact, to see him sleeping. I was about to move when a kunai was held to my throat, stopping my movement.  
"Think I'm really that stupid?" A voice whispered in my ear, licking the shell of it afterwards.

Horny pervert.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Consequences and Flashbacks... That Include Sasuke?****__**

Kakashi's POV:

I and Sakura had caught up with Sasuke and Naruto, only to find them staring at the base of the Hokage tower from the roof. In absolute shock and horror. Upon noticing us, they jumped down to us. Naruto was slightly pale, wavering in the slightest. Sasuke supported him silently, worry obvious in his eyes.  
"S-she's…" Naruto began, but Sasuke shushed him.  
"… A silent assassin?" I finished for Naruto. He only nodded sickly. "Lord Hokage knows that she works best at night… and she is one of the best silent assassins there is. But if Lord Hokage has not given her permission to kill, and she is not on a mission… Things could get sticky." Sasuke looked up to me.  
"She is on a mission – not one given from the Hokage, though." He told me. I nodded.  
"Very sticky, then. Especially if the Hokage finds out."  
"Sticky… how?" Sakura asked, almost timidly. I sighed.  
"If the Hokage finds out she has killed Rei without permission… She will either be killed herself so that she does not kill any innocents, or she will be banished from the village and become a criminal in the village's eyes." I explained, thinking I knew what Akimi would do immediately if she was banished – go to the Akatsuki without hesitation.  
I don't understand how that girl can be friends with her mortal enemies… I mean… Just… how?  
Speaking of Akatsuki, I spotted them around the posts in the village. Clones of them. Watching out. But for… what?

**_Akimi's POV: _**

I closed my eyes, keeping my breathing calm.  
"Heh… I can finally kill you, Kimmy." He whispered in my ear, once again licking it after.  
"Ok, when was the last time you got laid? This is taking the pee." I told him, elbowing him in the stomach and knocking the wind out of him. He let me go and stumbled back into the wall, allowing me to turn and face him. "This time, I'm not joking. This time, you die." Murderous intent filled my head, and I was the first to strike, cutting him across the chest, but not deeply. No. I intended to break his spirit first, as he did mine years ago.

**_Sakura's POV: _**

I don't understand why the girls are worried for her! She's a big girl, like me! She can take care of herself! And she has Kinjutsu! I mean, come on. That has to stand for something! She can get her ancestors – who apparently hate her guts – to help her out of any situation. I frowned. So why are they worried? I mean, if she's banished, that'll be a good thing! She's bad for Sasuke, and he keeps hanging around her, along with Naruto. She's dark. Darker than Sasuke. At least Sasuke's brother killed his family. I know that sounds harsh, but what has Rei done?  
He hurt Kimmy. Obviously plenty of times.  
He tried to kill her. I think.  
He killed their parents. But she told him too.  
Ohhhh…  
Are they worried she's a weakling? Heh. She is.

**_Akimi's POV: _**

I and Rei were now wrestling. Our weapons had long been thrown out the window, bound to catch someone's attention.

**_Naruto's POV: _**

The sound of skittering metal caught our attention. Just outside of Akimi's apartment - yeah, we weren't far from there… - lay a katana, and several kunai. An open window indicated where they had come from.  
"Akimi…" Both Sasuke and I muttered. We heard a muffled yell and then saw the window smash.

**_Akimi's POV: _**

I swore. Rei had gone by the window and as I went to punch him, he had ducked. And my hand went through the window. It fu- freaking hurts! Yes, I will censor my own story for little kids. I'm not that inconsiderate. Some people will definitely be roused from their sleep now… I broke the whole window and smirked, turning round to him. But he punched me through the window. I sighed and landed on my hands, springing back onto my feet and letting my chakra fade from my hands. I looked up to Rei emotionlessly and he smirked.  
"Don't think you've won, playboy." I told him. He seemed confused, even cocking his head to the side.  
"Of course I haven't won. You aren't dead." I smirked at him and his insufferableness.  
"I refuse to die until long after you have died." I told him, letting my Kinjutsu take over. Yes, the severe state. "They would happily see your blood." He was thrown out of the window and to the ground by my ancestors. Some great, great, great uncle or something stupid. I don't care.  
Rei only landed on his feet, crouching to absorb the impact of hitting the ground.  
"You think I'll be beaten that easily?" He asked. He was smirking…

Oh… I am **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** wiping that smirk off his face!

**_Kakashi's POV: _**

We watched Akimi flip out the window and glare up at Rei. Wow… The boys were right. She does look like a silent assassin.

**_Sakura's POV: _**

…  
And she thinks she's scary. **PFFFFFFFFF. **

**_Sasuke's POV: _**

…  
Damn, I love this girl.

**_Naruto's POV: _**

GOOOOOOO KIMMYYYYY She might be a silent assassin or whatever… but she's my friend and she's awesome :3

**_Kakashi's POV: _**

That glare… She's gonna kill him. Her chakra is just getting bigger and bigger… and what's worse – her chakra is getting more dangerous. Rei will be killed. They chatted for a few moments before Rei was thrown out of the window by some dead dude… Most likely related to Akimi. Rei landed easily, crouching to absorb the impact so that he wouldn't break anything. Well… I'm pretty sure Akimi will break something. Or a few something's. Insert mental frown here.

**_Akimi's POV: _**

He was just smirking and smirking and smirking… Until he noticed the blade balancing in my hand. Now it was my turn to smirk.  
"Like it?" I asked. "I got it made six years ago. With only one purpose."  
"Which would be?" He pondered out loud.  
"To be coated in your blood. And that only." I told him. The look on his face was priceless.  
"…" He took a few moments to answer, the shock melting from his face. "Good luck, Akimi. In all your life, you've been the one that's ended up scarred, scared, bleeding, bruised and in more coma's than anyone could count." I growled. That wouldn't stop me. "And what have you done to me… Nothing, bar getting on my nerves." I grimaced, remember the amount of times he'd put me in a coma. Only for a couple of days – but still. I always woke up to see the face of my nee-chan, Urei Tategami. And on a couple of rare occasions, my nii-sama, Gaara Sabaku. It was nice to know that someone cared.

**_Sasuke's POV: _**

… Coma's? Bleeding… Scars… fear… bruises…  
I didn't know he put her in coma's.  
Oh… no! I did. I remember spotting her lying in hospital the once.

**_~~~ Flashback ~~~_**

_**I walked silently through the hospital, not sure who I was looking for. I just knew I was looking for someone. Was it that girl who was stalking me? I didn't like her, did I? Was I concerned? What was wrong? I wasn't sure, but my feet lead me to a room on the top floor, right at the end of the hall.**_**_  
_**_**The room was in darkness, but you could still tell it was a typical hospital room.**_**_  
The strange girl was lying there with her eyes closed and an oxygen mask over her face. I looked at the charts on the bottom of her bed. According to them, she had been comatosed many times before this… All were accounted for. And yet she was in another coma. The chart didn't explain the reason she was in a coma. She was just… in a coma. I looked at the top of the sheet to see her name. Akimi Ramika. Wonder who she is.  
_**_**I walked by the bed, pulling a chair close and reaching for her hand. I gripped it gently, wondering if she would grip back. Fortunately, or unfortunately, I wasn't sure, she didn't grip back.**_**_  
_**_**I stayed there the rest of the day, eventually falling asleep at around 9 at night.**_**__**

~~~ End Flashback ~~~

**_Akimi's POV:_**

When thinking about the many times I had been comatosed, one particular one stuck in my mind. One that had scared me, yet comforted me at the same time…  
The one where I woke up to see Sasuke sleeping on my arm.

**_~~~ Flashback ~~~_**

When I opened my eyes, I immediately sighed and knew I had probably been in a coma for about 2-4 days. I went to sit up, only to find my right arm weighed down. I looked and saw a head of sticky up, duck butt hair, resting on my arm. More specifically – SLEEPING ON MY ARM.  
_**Wait… That's the Uchiha boy. Sasuke.**_**_  
A blush spread along my cheeks… He… He was sat here? IS SITTING HERE?  
I mentally sighed.  
"Sasuke… Sasuke!" I pushed him gently and he reacted, whipping out a kunai and holding it in front of him menacingly. I pressed my hand to the blade so that it bled, but not much. He widened his eyes and brought the blade away, looking into my eyes… a reflection of his own emotionless ones.  
"Akimi?" He asked. I nodded, pulling my arm out of his grasp and getting up.  
_**_**"Hey! Stay down!" He pushed me back on the bed. "You've just woken up from a coma!" He scolded.**_**_  
"… Why do you care?" I asked, scowling. He didn't answer, a faint blush painting his cheeks pink.  
_**_**"Just… stay lying down. Please?" He asked, sitting back in his chair. "At least until the nurses say you can go." I sighed.**_**_  
_**_**"You better entertain me, Uchiha." I went to roll over, but winced. "Kuso… that hurt…" I ran my finger across my chest to find I had bandages there, and the bandages were sticky with blood. Heh… So I have a scar on my chest now…**_**_  
"Are you ok?" He asked, placing his hand over mine. I nodded, wincing slightly.  
"It's just a cut, Uchiha." I smiled slightly. He didn't smile back, but he nodded, sitting back in his chair. "Go back to sleep." He nodded once again, falling asleep quickly.  
Once I knew he was asleep, I ripped the IV from my skin with a wince, and all the other things that were attached to me to keep track of my vitals. I got up silently, noticing my clothes on a nearby chair. I changed in silence, before going by Sasuke. I ran my hand down his cheek so lightly that he wouldn't feel it, before going to the window and opening it. I sat there and slipped my shoes on, before standing.  
"AKIMI!" Sasuke had obviously feel my hand on his face and woken. I looked back at him briefly before jumping to the ground and running off. I didn't expect to see him ever again._**

_**~~~ End Flashback ~~~**_****

I raised my katana as Rei's came crashing down on me. It created sparks that flew off into the night.  
"I am… NOT a weak child!" I used all my strength to push him away from me, and cause him to stumble back a few steps.

**_Itachi's POV: _**

All of the nine members of Akatsuki jumped down to Kimmy's side. This would be a fight we would have to watch closely.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: A "Suicidal" Murder**

_**Akimi's POV:**_

My intense glare was trained on Rei, ignoring the Akatsuki members at my sides. He WILL die tonight. End of Story.

Nah, I'm joking. I'll let you guys know how I killed him first.

He was just stood, glaring at me like I was some sort of prey. Then I spotted him lick his lips - EW. He's after me. The incest pervert! He was the first to make a move, launching straight at me with his ninja speed. I was fast to block his attack though, and kick him away by his stomach. He coughed, glaring at me.

"Seems little Kimmykins grew up... but you still depend on others! That's your weakness!" He yelled at me. I chuckled darkly, looking right into his eyes.

"Do you want to know why I am stronger than you? It's BECAUSE I depend on others that I am stronger than you! They teach me, and help me along... You're just stubborn and refuse to accept the help. You push people away - you have done since the incident with Urei! Its ridiculous, Rei!" He growled at my explanation.

"You talk crap, Akimi. If you were a proper Ramika, you would have killed me by now!" He smirked, knowing the whole 'Ramika' thing got on my nerves.

"... I have a heart, Rei. You dont." With that, I walked over to him, starting a Taijutsu fight with him.

Punches were thrown, kicks were caught, attacks were dodged and blocked.

It seemed we were equal in strength - until he cheated and used a jutsu to push me away.

I guess, that was always his way. He cheated his way through life. And he liked it. I didn't see the sense. If you can't make it the hard way, you aren't going to make it at all.

"Face it Rei... How many times have I escaped death, huh?! And how many have you?" I punched him in the stomach before kicking him in the jaw. "How many times have you been put in a coma, how many scars do you have, how much battle experience do you have? Because I doubt that it is as much as me." With that, I punched him in the jaw, sending him flying back as I smirked.

"But the thing is Kimmy..." He whispered from behind me, "You get distracted too easily by victory. THAT will be your downfall." His punch sent me flying back - into Itachi's arms?

Itachi looked down at me and smiled secretly. I knew I had backup, something that Rei definitely didn't have.

"Rei, all her life, Kimmy has done nothing to you. Why do you insist on being mean to her?" The elder Uchiha asked out of curiosity, standing me up straight.

"She has done NOTHING but piss me off since she was born! Every single waking moment it was Rei this, Rei that, Rei help. It annoyed me beyond-"

"But that is what being an older brother is about, isn't it Rei... You and I both know that. Sasuke was very needy too. But look how he's grown up... He is a strong man, and I am very proud of him."

Silence reigned for a few minutes before Rei burst out laughing.

"YOU INCONSIDERATE JERK!" I punched Rei hard, breaking his nose efficiently. "Itachi just said something heartfelt, and all you can do is LAUGH?!" The onyx black leaked into my eyes as Ramika's formed around me in the wind. "I am sick and tired of you being so inconsiderate, so damn uptight! Everyone notices! If I'm out in the day, they see... If I'm out at night, they sense my anger, my fear! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" One Ramika slapped Rei across the face, and I smirked devilishly. "Have fun, Rei..." Walking back to Deidara and the others, I smirked, knowing that torture would ensue.

_**Hidan's POV:**_

I had to hand it to Kimmy, she had changed drastically. This morning she was all loving and sweet and shit, and now she is like... well, a psychotic murderer. It was weird. It's like she is bi-polar or something!

Most of the guys didn't like it when she came to us with the idea of murdering Rei, making it look like suicide, and then being happy.

Especially Itachi. Oh no, for the first time in the history of their sibling-ness, I guess you could say, they argued. And what an argument it was!

If I'm honest, I had never seen - or heard- anything like it.

Itachi wasn't prone to violence, especially around Kimmy. But that girl somehow changes it all. The other day, Pein-sama told me I was forgetting rituals and that I was becoming soft. I thought, shit, I actually am. What has Kimmy done?

Well for starters, she got Sasori and Deidara together.

We were only having a laugh about them liking each other, but Akimi seemed to spot something. Like a spark. She blew on it and it burst into a flame. It was strange, but it worked.

I guess that's how Akimi works. She finds small things and makes them big. Ano... I guess you could say she is pedantic sometimes. One time, Sasori told her that she couldn't have an apple for breakfast. We learnt that, unless you have a death-wish, dont tell Kimmy she can't have apples. Never ever do that.

... We had to do a lot of repairing to Sasori.

I snapped back to the fight as I heard a sickening crack - it was Akimi's arm. Rei was stepping on her shoulder and pulling on her arm, so that he would break her shoulder. Usually, Akimi deals with pain very well, but apparently not tonight. Her broken cries sounded throughout the street, churning my stomach. I knew I wanted to help, heck, all of the Akatsuki wanted to help Kimmy. But she told us to stay back. Everyone listens to that girl.

_**Deidara's POV:**_

I winced as Akimi cried out, trying to block the sound from my ears. But it kept ringing in my ears, running circles around my mind. It wasn't often that we heard Akimi scream, then again, it wasn't that often that we saw Akimi fight Rei. ... Or fight, for that matter. Another sickening crack reached my ears, and we saw Rei pulling on both of her arms now. Akimi had dropped her head.

Whatever happened to her solid resolve of killing Rei?

I crouched down, looking in her eyes. A solid determination was there, alright. She was so going to total him somehow.

"Now your arms are useless. You hate pain, so you won't move them." Rei dropped her arms, his smirk clearly one of victory.

She hates pain? She hates pain.

God, he doesn't know her at all!

"Oh really..." Standing, Akimi swung her right arm out, catching Rei in the jaw, hard enough to push him back. "I guess... You dont know me anymore." Turning, she cracked her neck and advanced towards him as he stepped backwards. "I'll give you a head start. You have one minute." With that, Rei turned and ran for his life.

_**Kakashi's POV:**_

Rei came sprinting past us, and about a minute later, Akimi sprinted past us as well. Obviously they were chasing each other; and Akimi did not look happy.

Her eyes were murderous, she was definitely going to kill him.

"Sasuke, keep on her tail! Dont lose her!" He nodded and ran after Akimi, keeping tabs on her. "Naruto, Sakura, we need to make sure that Rei isn't killed by Akimi, got that?" Both of my students nodded and we followed after Sasuke, trying to catch up with the siblings.

We found Akimi holding Rei by his neck over a waterfall. Her grip was tight, her knuckles white.

Hey, I'm a poet and I just dont know it.

Akimi let go of Rei's neck, allowing him to plunge into the freezing body of cold water below him. Immediately he bobbed back up to the surface, standing on the water with his chakra.

"Come fight me with jutsu, Akimi."

"Heh... Good luck using your Doton on WATER, Rei!" The older male cursed, realizing the situation he'd gotten himself into as Akimi performed the signs to a jutsu.

"Katon: Karyuudan!" She yelled, breathing out a fire dragon. The dragon sped quickly towards Rei, curling around him and brightening, the heat becoming intense. There was no way that he could survive that.

And yet... He did.

He was still standing when the jutsu died out.

"You're not the only one to avoid death, Akimi." He smirked, knowing he had an advantage over her.

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

I watched the battle as both siblings threw jutsu after jutsu after jutsu at each other, dodging or blocking every single time. It was like it was never ending.

Finally, both began to pant as they ran out of chakra, and out of energy.

"I guess it's down to Taijutsu..." I murmured. "Last person standing."

"Iie." Kakashi walked up behind me. "These two will keep going until someone is dead. They both have stubborn willed determination. It's stupid..."

"Akimi will win. I know she will." As I spoke, Akimi kicked her brother in the jaw, smirking as she did so.

The fight continued.

Kick.

Block.

Punch.

Dodge.

Neither of them were getting anywhere, it was a continuous and repetitive cycle, until the two pulled out blades. But Kimmy was faster, driving hers straight through Rei's chest.

Sakura paled and Naruto comforted her as the blood slowly dripped onto the water and sank into it.

I jumped down to Akimi, running to her as Rei collapsed and Akimi stumbled. I pulled her into my arms, supporting her.

"You did it... You finally did it!" I murmured, still surprised that she managed to kill him.

"Yeah... I-I did it..." With that, she passed out in my arms. I chuckled, pulling the blade out of Rei and allowing him to sink. It's what Akimi would do. Besides, she'll want to keep the blade. Picking Akimi up bridal style, I jumped back up to the others.

"Let's get Akimi home... She's had a day and a half." Naruto nodded.

"I'll take Sakura home." I nodded to Naruto as my goodbye as he and Sakura walked off. Kakashi-sensei and I took Akimi home.

"Oi, Uchiha! I want my hitai-ate back!" Turning, I spotted the immortal from the Akatsuki, Hidan.

"Akimi has it?" I guessed. He nodded. Looking down, I noticed the hitai-ate around her neck, carefully maneuvering so that I got it off and chucked it to Hidan.

Me and Kakashi were quick to get Akimi home and tucked up in her bed. Kakashi said goodnight, but I stayed and watched over her, wondering what the new day would bring...


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: A Day In The Park With Memories**

_**Akimi's POV:**_

I sighed as I opened my eyes, knowing I was in for a day of torture from-

Then it hit me.

Rei.

Is.

Dead.

I internally squealed with joy, so I just smiled. Getting out of bed, I changed into some fresh underwear and a long top that I stole from Sasuke a while back (it hangs off me!), before climbing back into my warm bed. Rolling over, I found that I was facing a rock hard chest and some beautiful abs.

Who...?

Looking up, I saw spiky black hair and a pale, but peaceful, face.

"Sasuke..." Wait, what was Sasuke doing _**topless**_ in my bed? "Sasuke!"

"Nani~" He murmured tiredly.

"Why are you topless in my bed?" A dust of pink swept across his cheeks as he looked at me. His eyes fell on the shirt I was wearing and his famous smirk graced his lips.

"Why have you got my shirt? Did you decide that you missed me at night so you stole my shirt to cuddle in?" He chuckled. I blushed.

"... It smelt like you." I murmured, hiding my face in his shirt.

"I see, baby..." I looked up, smiling. He chuckled and hugged me tight, tickling me playfully. I squealed with laughter, trying to wriggle out of his strong grip.

Eventually he stopped tickling me, and just pulled my hair-tie out, running his fingers through my hair.

"Someone's in a gentle mood." I chuckled, snuggling in Sasuke.

"Why wouldn't I be around you?" He smirked, kissing my forehead. I giggled like a child before closing my eyes peacefully.

My door slammed open with a bang, but neither I nor Sasuke reacted to it, just cuddling together with soft smiles on our faces.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH, SHE SLEPT WITH SASUKE-KUN!" God, she's still a mindless fan-girl.

"Uhhh, Sakura, I don't think that's the case..." Kakashi-sensei sweat-dropped, holding the rabid girl back as she tried to attack me.

"Considering Kimmy passed out last night..." Naruto muttered, face-palming. I chuckled.

"But she could have woken up and forced herself onto my innocent Sasuke-kun!" Sakura wailed, trying to gain attention.

She sure got mine.

"YOUR boyfriend? YOUR boyfriend!?" I shouted, digging my nails in Sasuke's chest. He winced, biting his lip. "Since when has Sasuke ever paid attention to you!? Since when has he ever been nice?! Sasuke is my boyfriend and you should back off before I murder you." I growled possessively. Now it was Sasuke's turn to chuckle.

"She is right, Sakura... You know she is. And it seems my little Kimmykins is very possessive too..." He smirked, nuzzling his face in my neck and kissing it lightly. My dark aura immediately faded into a light one as I giggled.

"Sasuke, quit it!" I squirmed as he tickled me.

"And very ticklish... I wonder what that could lead to..." He whispered in my ear, giving it a lick afterwards. I blushed bright red, biting my lip.

"Shut up, teme!"

"Heh."

And so the argument continued until everyone decided it was a nice day for us to go to the park.

We sat down on a bench, Kakashi on one end, Sakura on the other, me on Sasuke's lap in the middle. Naruto sat on the floor in front of me, and because I had decided to wear a skirt, Sasuke made sure I kept my legs closed -.-"

I lay my head back on Sasuke's shoulder, about to close my eyes when a shadow jumped over us. We all looked to see what it was, only to see that it was a member of the ANBU Black Ops, heading towards the Forest.

Soon, a couple more of them followed, and I frowned.

_**Kakashi's POV:**_

I watched as Akimi frowned after the ANBU members, thoughts ticking over in her head.

Gosh, as much as I want to scold her for killing Rei, I can't. Sure, he treated her bad, but he was her brother.

And it looks like, when she finally gets to be happy, she will be made unhappy by the Hokage. I just hope that Tsunade-sama doesn't deem Kimmy too dangerous to live any longer... The girl just needs some supervision... I think that Rei was the only one who was an exception to the "dont-kill-unless-I-say-so rule"; everyone knows what he did.

But everyone hates Akimi... I don't understand it.

Actually, thinking about it, I barely know the girl. I think Naruto and Sasuke are the people who know most about her.

"Akimi..." I spoke quietly, yet curiosity laced my tone. "Who knows the most about you?"

"Ano..." She frowned as she thought, "Either Kazekage-nii-sama, or Urei-chan. Maybe the Akatsuki... I'm not sure." She shrugged casually.

"The Akatsuki?" I raised my eyebrow before narrowing my eyes. "How long have you been in contact with them?"

"The whole group? Or just Itachi?"

"Both."

"Itachi - ten years. The Akatsuki - eight." She answered before smiling.

"Ten years?" Sasuke poked her sides.

"Hai... Ne, remember our detention when Itachi came into to give you lunch? He started being my onii-sama then... It was the same day we went for the picnic." Akimi smiled.

"And I pushed you in the lake." Sasuke smirked as he got up, carrying Akimi over to the pond not far away.

"Sasuke dont you dare!" She tried to wriggle out of his grip, only to scream when she was dropped into the cold water. "Sasuke Uchiha!" She pulled him in beside her, making sure to dunk his face in the water. He came up laughing, ruffling Akimi's wet hair to piss her off even further. "SASUKE!" The angry girl pounced on Sasuke, both of them rolling around in a fight.

"Ne, why can't I have a girl like Akimi..." Naruto pouted as he watched the couple.

"There's only one Akimi, Naruto..." I smiled, "And she belongs to Sasuke." Naruto pouted, giving a small whine.

"But I want someone!" I sighed, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"You'll find someone, Naruto. Perhaps not as soon as Sasuke, but you will eventually." I smiled at Naruto, who just pouted more.

"I was the one who found Akimi anyway... I don't see why he got her!"

"Ano... Naruto... I and Sasuke met when we were young. I used to go to the Academy, remember?" Akimi got out of the pond, dripping wet. "Ugh, Sasuke I will murder you." She sighed as she sat on her knees on the ground as the Uchiha chuckled and got out beside her.

"No..." Naruto sighed, "I dont remember."

"Ah... Remember that shy but bossy little girl I always got into fights with? We never ever saw her eyes." Sasuke smirked, pulling Akimi to his chest. The girl smiled as she rested between his legs.

"Ano... I saw her eyes. They were red. She was small, had black spiky hair in-" Silence fell as it dawned upon Naruto who that girl was. "No way! Akimi! You went to the Academy and I didn't even notice!" Akimi face-palmed.

"Considering the only time I was loud was when I was fighting Sasuke, I dont think I was very noticeable. I was there to learn, not to show off." She smirked at Naruto, her red eyes darkening a shade.

"I did not show off!" Both Akimi and Sasuke chuckled, smirking at Naruto.

"Yeah right dobe. You showed off all you could. Did you have a girl in mind?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"Or a certain Uchiha?" Both boys anime fell as Akimi giggled. "I heard about the kiiiiiiiiiiiss! Soooooooooooooooooo cuteeeeeeeeeeeee!" Akimi immediately started fussing over the fallen boys, who were twitching with irritation.

"Kiss?" I narrowed my eyes. "Do you two have something to tell us? An affair? What's going on?" Akimi burst out laughing as both boys face-palmed.

"Naruto got pushed into me..." Sasuke blushed lightly as Akimi sat in between his legs, snuggling up against his chest.

The rest of the day was spent sitting and chatting, eating ramen, dango, whatever food Naruto could get his hands on.

Late at night, Sasuke spoke up.

"Ah, Kimmy has fallen asleep in my arms..." He smiled, kissing the girls forehead. "I'll take her home, see you all tomorrow."

We all waved goodbye as the Uchiha walked off, holding Akimi tightly to him.

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

I smirked as I went to my house, still in the Uchiha district. Akimi was snuggled up against me for warmth against the cold night. She was smiling softly in her sleep - she must have been having a good dream or she was dreaming of when she murdered Rei - just so she could live it all over again. Then again, I guess that would be a good dream for her.

Getting into my house, I went and put Akimi down on the bed before stripping down to my boxers and lying beside her.

"You know I've been awake all the while, ne?" She smirked, kissing my chest.

"Yes... But you were so cute snuggled up against me that I didn't want to let you go." She giggled, climbing onto of me and straddling my hips.

"Good luck getting me off you tonight." We smirked at each other, and I pulled up her hand and kissed her palm.

"Hmmmm... I think I like you on top." Akimi blushed.

"Pervert!"


	27. Chapter 27

Final chapter of this book... But I turned it into a trilogy so...

**Chapter 27: Cheating Death - Yet Again**

_**Tsunade's POV:**_

I sighed, looking at the body of Rei Ramika before me. He was laid on the ground beside the lake which he had been found in.

"So he died with an erection... Just his style." I sighed. "There are plenty of people who would want to kill him. But does anyone have an idea who wants to kill him most?"

"The Akatsuki."

"Rogues."

"Girls he's slept with."

"Fathers of the girls he's slept with."

I shook my head at all the answers.

"No... Something... closer to home." I thought, once again examining the body for any finger prints or hair or something. Nothing came up. I sighed, thinking.

"There' only one person around here I know that wants him dead." All the ANBU members stopped cleaning up and looked at me. "His younger sister, Akimi Ramika... She has wanted him dead for six years or so..."

"How old is she?" One member asked.

"Eighteen... Black spiky hair tied in a pony tail-"

"Red eyes, dating Sasuke Uchiha?" Another member looked to me.

"She's dating Sasuke now? God that girl moves fast. But yes. Her."

"She was in the park when I came past, Tsunade-sama... She was sat on Sasuke's lap with Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki."

"They were all on Sasuke's lap were they?"

"Ano... I-Iie, Tsunade-sama... Just Akimi."

"Naruhodo... Inform the village occupants... Tomorrow morning, Akimi's fate is decided..." I sighed, knowing there was nothing more I could do. She had over stepped the boundaries.

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

I woke early in the morning, an eerie feeling consuming my being. I looked over to Kimmy, noting that she was still sleeping peacefully. I frowned, thinking back to yesterday when the ANBU passed over our heads in the park, and headed for the forest. They can't have found Rei's body so quickly? If they have... I dread to think what's in store for Akimi.

Silently getting up, I picked up Akimi and went to my ensuite bathroom, turning on the shower and making sure it was warm.

Upon hearing the pounding of the water onto the bathroom floor, my sleeping beauty woke. She smiled lazily against my chest before slipping into the warm shower, shivering happily. I smirked at her, stepping in too, and kissed her neck.

"Sasuke!" She laughed, playfully pushing me away while grabbing the shampoo and putting some on her head and rubbing it in.  
"Ano... Kimmy..." I went behind her and treated her by washing her hair for her, "What do you think the ANBU were doing yesterday?" Silence fell as her shoulders tensed. I blew one of the shampoo suds off her shoulder and kissed it lightly.

"I think we both know the answer to that question, Sasuke..." She put her head under the shower, washing out the shampoo thoroughly before adding conditioner in her hair. Leaving that to settle, she started to clean her body. "If they have found Rei's body, Tsunade will be quick to call the village outside of the Hokage Tower and give out my execution or whatever she decides to do.

"But surely-" She put her finger against my lips.

"No-one will speak against the Hokage, Sasuke... Considering my past and their thoughts, they would want my death. Just... Leave it be, ok? I'll be fine." She smiled at me.

"Kakashi-sensei mentioned you would be killed or banished... Where will you go if you are banished? No other country will accept you, you would be a rogue ninja..." I frowned, pulling her close.

"Sasuke..." She sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck and shoulders. "If I was banished, I would head to the one place I would still be accepted." She rested her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms tightly around her hips.

"The Akatsuki..." I sighed. "You have to make them promise to keep you safe for me..." She nodded, slipping back under the shower and finishing washing off before slipping out and drying.

I quickly washed myself and my hair before getting out and drying. I wrapped my fluffy towel around my waist and walked through to my room to find Kimmy standing in her underwear in front of the mirror, looking at the bruises and healed cuts over her sides and stomach and back. I looked over all the scars on her body that were from Rei. She looked at me from the mirror, smiling weakly.

"I bet I look a mess, huh?" I shook my head and made my way over to her, once again kissing her neck.  
"You look beautiful, as always." She kissed my cheek.

"Get dressed, we're going on a walk." With that, she dressed into a black and red kimono with no sleeves. I stared at her sort of like this: O.o

I have never seen her wear a kimono before. The black material with a blood red flower pattern contrasted wonderfully against her pale skin, making her red eyes stand out. I shook my head.

"Dresses dont suit you." She chuckled.

"Fine then." She changed into her normal red top and shorts and boots, tying her hitai-ate around her thigh. She put on her kunai and shuriken holster and declared herself ready.

"Aren't you going to take your jounin jacket?" She shook her head, smiling and she ran her fingers through her hair, which she had decided to keep down.

"I have a feeling I wont be coming back to pick it up. You keep it." I sighed and got dressed, slipping my hand into hers.

"So where are we going?"

"HokageTower." She smirked. I want to see just what's going on." With that, we set off. Being the ninja we are, we jumped from roof to roof without stopping, even over the large gaps. Finally, we came to rest upon seeing the Hokage tower opposite us. Akimi looked at the ground and saw the villagers gathered, and smirked. "What did I tell you?" I looked at her sadly, sitting on the edge of the roof and pulling her to my side. We sat watching what was going on below.

_**Third Person POV:**_

"As I'm sure you all saw yesterday, the ANBU were around Konoha, specifically heading for the West side of the forest. The body of Rei Ramika was found in a lake, which had been turned the colour of blood. Whoever killed him is very good assassin because they left no trace of themselves on the body. However, I have reason to believe only one person could have killed him."

Naruto ran to the front of the crowd.

"He deserved to die! You all know what he did to Urei and Akimi! Akimi was his own flesh and blood! And Urei was his best friend! How can you turn on Akimi just because she did what she thought was right!?"

Urei was pulled into Kakashi's side as she shook lightly from the memories of what happened. The silver haired jounin could only look down at her sadly and pat her shoulder to comfort her. He looked back up to Naruto and the Hokage, to see who would speak next.

"Naruto..." The light blonde haired Hokage sighed. "Akimi is under strict ruling. She is only to kill when she is on a mission that has been given by myself or there is a clear threat from rogue ninja. Rei was being no threat, and I have not given her a mission in ages. I don't think you should open your mouth when you don't know the circumstances."

"Why is she under strict ruling and no-one else is!?" The nine tails host stomped his foot on the ground. "Its not fair on her!"

_**Akimi's POV:**_

I slipped silently out of Sasuke's grip and jumped down the building, walking through the crowd that parted when they saw me.

"Naruto, I'm not trying to be harsh or anything, but I would have thought that you of all people, would know how unfair life is." I placed my hand on his shoulder, effectively calming him. "I knew it was coming anyway. That's exactly why I did it." Leaning close, I murmured in his ear, "I always have a back up plan." He looked at me doubtfully, and hugged me tight. I chuckled, hugging back.

"You better live through this and come back, Akimi..." Naruto murmured, running his hand through my - now dry - hair.

"Of course I will." I let go of him and looked up to Tsunade. "So what will it be, Tsunade-sama?" I smirked, somehow knowing I wouldn't die. The Hokage glared down at me before coming down from her tower, down to the crowd.

"Akimi Ramika... I am charging you with the murder of Rei Ramika, your own flesh and blood. You will be executed in one hour from now. You wont be able to speak to anyone from now on. Do you have any last words to everyone?" I turned, looking at the crowd, before looking up to Sasuke.

"Get your ass down here Uchiha!" I pulled Naruto into a hug, and then Sasuke when he joined me. "These two guys are good guys... treat 'em good or I'll haunt your asses. Understood?" Soon enough, Tenten and Neji came up and hugged me. Then Lee, and then the rest of Rookie nine did. I heard a chorus of mixed sayings;

"Dont do this..."

"Make a compromise..."

"Dont die!"

"You cant go..."

But Sasuke, who was right next to me, murmured three words in my ear that made me smile before I pushed them all away.

"I'm haunting all you anyway so chill." I smirked and went over to Tsunade. She looked at me sadly.

"I wish you hadn't done this..." She sighed and let two ANBU members take me away to a prison cell. A raven landed on my shoulder, placing one of its feathers in my hand. I smiled as the raven stayed with me for the last hour of my life.

As I was lead up to the scaffold and noose that would hang me, the raven cawed and flew up to the top of the scaffold.

"Akimi..." Tsunade turned to me. "Any last words?" I chuckled darkly, stretching my hands apart behind my back, as much as the rope would let me.

"Well I cant say I regret it." With that, a kunai came flying out of the air and cut the rope that bound Akimi's hands together. The Akatsuki jumped down to the scaffold, standing next to Akimi.

"KIMKIM!" Deidara hugged me tight, wrapping my own cloak around my shoulder.

"Hello, Deidei..." I smirked, ruffling his hair.

"Lets get fucking gone, you crazy nut of a girl!" Hidan smirked at me, ruffling my hair.

"Told you I always have a back up plan, Naruto!" With that, we, that being me and the Akatsuki, left Konoha.

Well, that's half of my story gone already. Can you believe it? So now you know everything about me and my past, who my precious people are, and how I react to stuff.

See you next time!

~ Akimi Ramika.

I know it was a bad story, but it was one of the first I wrote when I was young so please excuse it. The next few are a lot better, I promise.


End file.
